DESDE EL DIA QUE TE FUISTE
by SeReNyMoOn
Summary: serena y Darien se han separado las razones se han descubierto sin embargo el dolor y el sufrimiento siguen presentes ¿podra su amor triunfar esta vez o simplemente se separaran definitivamente?...grax a todas x su apoyo
1. Chapter 1

_Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…_

**Nota: los párrafos o frases en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes**

**DESDE EL DÍA QUE TE FUISTE**

_**CAPITULO PRIMERO: TU PARTIDA**_

**CANCIONES:**

DESDE EL DÍA QUE TE FUISTE- IL DIVO

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Los rayos del sol se filtraron por las cortinas de su habitación, comenzando a iluminar las blancas paredes que estaban en penumbras… todo parecía delicado, terso… frágil y tranquilo… un lugar tan hermoso que el que lo habitara se sentiría muy feliz… estaría en paz… pero no todo era cierto desde hacia diez años su corazón sufría… sus ojos no tenían brillo, su color pálido reflejaba que no salía frecuentemente y ese vestuario siempre de color negro… en verdad su vida estaba destruida…

El viento soplaba, la brisa del verano se podía sentir en las mejillas… el cabello se movía al compas del viento… sus ojos azules miraban la pequeña joya que sostenía entre sus dedos al parecer su mente divagaba pero de repente cerro fuertemente sus ojos haciendo caer las lagrimas que se habían alojado en sus ojos pero se negaban a salir…- Ha pasado mucho tiempo… bueno… quizás solo para mi… no logro acostumbrarme a tu partida… te extraño… me haces tanta falta… ¿Por qué tuvimos que separarnos?... ¿Por qué deje que te marcharas?...

**Me dijiste que te ibas**

**Y tus labios sonreían**

**Mas tus ojos eran trozos del dolor**

**No quise hablar solo al final te dije adiós,**

**Solo adiós.**

**FLASH BACK**

- princesa!...- dijo extrañado el joven al ver que su novia había llegado antes que él a su cita…- has llegado temprano sucede algo?

- no… es que he decidido cambiar un poco… y pues comenzare por ser puntual… además ya no soy una niña…

- en eso tienes razón – le dijo acercándose a ella para besarla…- eres toda una mujer…

- Darien…

-me gusta cuando te sonrojas de esa manera…

-vamos, es mejor que entremos… la película va a comenzar…

- tienes razón, pero primero vamos a comprar unas palomitas, refrescos y…

-…lo siento pero yo no quiero nada…- dijo interrumpiendo a su novio

- serena te sientes bien?... quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

- serena voltio a verlo y sonrió dulcemente… - no Darien… yo me siento muy bien es solo que… bueno ya te lo dije intento cambiar… quiero madurar…- esto ultimo lo dijo con un dejo de tristeza pero paso desapercibido por el pelinegro.

- de acuerdo… entremos

Ese día transcurrió muy rápido… hacia un mas de un mes que no se habían visto por causa de los estudios de cada uno de ellos y es que después de la batalla con galaxia todos tuvieron que retomar sus vidas. Al atardecer serena y Darien fueron hacia el mirador de Tokio donde observaban la ciudad y el ocaso que era hermoso… pero no había nada mas… todo estaba en completo silencio ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romperlo… poco a poco sus corazones se llenaban de miedo e incertidumbre, nunca habían tenido una cita donde se sintieran como en estos momentos…

Al fin la noche llegó y la mayoría de los visitantes en el mirador se habían retirado solo quedaban unos cuantos, ellos y aquel pesado silencio, que les impedía mirarse a los ojos y que facturaba su voz antes de que pudiera ser articulada… el tiempo pasaba sin que pudiera detenerse… pero no había palabras alegres ni siquiera por el ser ese día especial para Darien… su cumpleaños parecía un día peor que uno normal… los cariños, los besos, los abrazos, los te amo… y los planes a futuro que ambos tenían en común simplemente ya no estaban… él… tenia miedo… mucho miedo…

-mi amor…- dijo temerosamente pero se detuvo… algo en su interior le decía que era mejor no decir nada, porque solo así se evitaría un sufrimiento aun mayor

El solo verla de perfil con la mirada fija, su cuerpo firme y lleno de decisión hacia que temblara… hacia varios días que no se veían, que no hablaban… que no se amaban… sabia perfectamente que su relación culminaría esa noche y no quería… no podía aceptar que fuera acabar ese día… en ese lugar… serena por su parte dudaba, sufría; en su interior había una revolución… sabia lo que tenia que hacer pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo sin que sufra tanto?...

-Darien…- murmuro ella sin mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, sabia perfectamente que él notaria su dolor en ellos… pero Darien fijo su mirada en la rubia… sentía que el momento de la decisión se acercaba y que de un momento a otro la perdería… la angustia y el dolor recorrían cada milésima parte de su cuerpo… temía escuchar lo que estaba seguro serena le iba a decir esa noche…

-¿si?...- contesto seguro de si mismo… aparentaba bastante bien… fue entonces cuando serena se giro hacia él y sonrió dulcemente… como solo ella sabe hacerlo, llenando ese momento de una calidez y paz… pero sus ojos… sus ojos mostraban tristeza… soledad… miedo y amargura… cosa que Darien noto muy bien y se horrorizo al sentir su corazón contrayéndose… sabia que no lo soportaría… no resistiría tanta incertidumbre y después tanto dolor…

-¿me amas?...- pregunto ella sin expresar sentimiento alguno ni emoción por conocer la respuesta como antes solía hacerlo hasta conseguir que el pelinegro contestara afirmativamente…

-claro que te amo…- dio él, por lo que serena de nuevo fijo su vista en la ciudad y Darien sintió mas una desesperación porque no obtuvo una respuesta por parte de ella…- mas que a mi vida…- dijo captando la atención de la rubia y justo en ese momento Darien tomo la iniciativa y la beso efusivamente como si en cualquier momento ella desaparecería… después de unos momentos se separaron y en un segundo se miraron fijamente… el miedo se apodero de su razón… cada minuto que pasaban ella se alejaba cada vez mas y desesperado continuo…- ¿lo sabes verdad?...

-Si…- fue su fría contestación…- podemos irnos?...-dijo con algo de molestia

-si, quieres que te lleve a tu casa?...

-no… vamos a tu departamento olvide algo y quisiera…

-esta bien entonces vamos…

Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento subieron al auto para dirigirse a su apartamento y durante el trayecto no dijeron palabra alguna, pareciese que se quedaron mudos… al llegar a su destino Darien se apresuro a abrirle la puerta a su novia pero ésta se adelanto a bajar antes de que el pudiera lograr su cometido… camino rápidamente como si no quisiera ser vista por alguien… al entrar entre penumbras al hogar de Darien una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla y tratando de ocultarla camino hacia la cocina

-voy por un poco de te y galletas...

-no… gracias…- le dijo ella para después acercarse al él rápidamente y besarlo con aquella desesperación… sus manos comenzaron a surcar en el cuerpo de su novio acariciando cada rincón en él…

Darien por su parte estaba confundido, el miedo se acrecentó sabia que esa era la despedía y no quería perderla no podía permitir que ese momento pasara pero al final sucumbió ante los encantos de ella… hacer el amor esa noche fue lo mejor que le haya pasado… el éxtasis… sus cuerpos mojados y su respiración agitada lucia armoniosamente haciendo énfasis la luz de la luna sobre ellos…

Sin embargo algo andaba mal, él no sentía esa felicidad que en ocasiones pasadas sentía al hacerla suya… la emoción se había esfumado y fue cuando ella se separó de su lado envuelta en la sabana de ceda blanca… camino hacia el balcón y sus pensamientos la llevaron a otro lugar… sabia que tenia que terminar con todo eso… pero no encontraba las palabras y el momento preciso…

Pasaron difíciles minutos para los dos… Darien estaba sumido en una desesperación lo único que realmente amaba lo estaba perdiendo… todo lo que el creyó se estaba derrumbando… su única familia… su serena… su princesa… su amor estaban acabando…¿Por qué?... eso era lo que quería saber pero no se atrevía a preguntar… no quería saber el porque estaban pasando esas cosas ya que al averiguarlo el fin seria inminente… y entonces él se quedaría sin nada… todo lo que el tenia estaba a punto de desaparecer y es que desde que se quedo huérfano siempre escondía sus sentimientos y fue hasta hace un par de años que volvió a confiar, a amar… no era justo… se repetía una y varias veces mas…

-Darien…- dijo la chica sacando abruptamente al chico de sus profundos pensamientos…

-deberías entrar… allá afuera esta muy fresco…- dijo para no acceder a la platica que ella buscaba…

-Darien…- dijo nuevamente y él no deseaba escuchar lo que venia su mente se cerro y prefirió correr hacia ella y abrazarla fuertemente…- Darien… tenemos que hablar…- su voz sonaba triste… opaca… sin deseos de seguir…

-no podrías esperar hasta mañana?... estoy…

-Darien… tengo algo muy importante que decirte…

-¿Qué es?...- pregunto y su cuerpo temblaba… mientras que ella se soltó de su agarre y se adentro a la habitación comenzando a vestirse lentamente… la incertidumbre en él crecía cada segundo…- ¿pasa algo malo?...

-me quieres?

-¿Qué si te quiero?... ¿a caso no sabes la respuesta?...- le dijo sonriendo y con las tercas lagrimas acumulándose sobre sus pupilas que temblaban al escuchar el tono de la voz de la rubia….- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?... ¿recuerdas que prometimos decirnos siempre la verdad por mas dolorosa que ésta fuera?... – serena asintió…- entonces dímelo… dime que es lo que te pasa y entre los dos solucionaremos el problema…- dijo esperanzado de que no fuera nada de lo que él imaginaba…

- Darien yo…- se detuvo no sabia cuales deberían ser las palabras exactas para no lastimarlo tanto… tenia que pensar rápidamente para cortar ese lazo de unión… el miedo… la incertidumbre y la angustia recorrían sus entrañas… pero tuvo que tomar valor y terminar con esta situación de una vez por todas…- sabes?... me ha costado mucho trabajo decidir… desde hace tiempo yo… bueno tu sabes que últimamente nosotros dos no…

-no sigas…- su voz entrecortada decía mas que mil palabras… sus ojos lloraban… su alma se desmoronaba… la situación y el ambiente se estaban volviendo mas pesados…

-lo lamento… es solo que ya n puedo mas… quise soportarlo pero… no puedo…- dijo soltándose a llorar

-perdóname serena… perdóname… intentare…

-ya no te amo Darien… - el pelinegro se quedo en shock al escuchar esas palabras… no lo podía creer…

- espera… debe haber un error… creo que escuche mal… has dicho que ya no me amas?

-lo siento…

-estas mintiendo verdad?... -sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer sobre sus mejillas…

-Darien…- intento tocarlo porque al verlo le dolía… sus lagrimas la lastimaban… era ella quien... quien estaba rompiendo con su amor, con ese futuro… con esa maravillosa utopía llamada Tokio de cristal...

-no me toques!...- grito… la furia se veía reflejada en sus ojos… el dolor de perder a la mujer que mas amaba lo hacia enloquecer…- ¿POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO?...

Ella quiso contestar esa pregunta pero no pudo… un dolor en su pecho se lo había impedido… los sonidos se quedaban atorados en su garganta…

-hay alguien mas?... te has enamorado de otro?...- serena negó con la cabeza y por un momento el se sintió aliviado… pero muy herido no entendía la causa del porque serena se comportaba de esa manera…

-lo siento Darien pero he dejado de amarte… ya no puedo estar a tu lado… me voy… - Darien ya no dijo nada simplemente se dio media vuelta y ella comprendió que todo había acabado así que tomo su bolso y de ella extrajo las llaves de ese departamento y las coloco sobre la mesa de centro… después salió de aquel lugar sin mirar atrás, sin decir nada con la cabeza agachada y lagrimas sobre su rostro las cuales no fueron detectadas por el pelinegro que se encontraba sumido en la tristeza de haber perdido lo que mas amaba…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-sin temor a equivocarme ese fue el peor día de mi vida… aun me reprocho el no haberte seguido… debí pedirte que te quedaras… que no me dejaras… pero no… te deje partir sintiendo tanto dolor dentro de mi… y ahora ya han pasado diez años… es mucho tiempo… que será ti…

**Yo no se si fue el orgullo,**

**O a que cosa lo atribuyo,**

**Te deje partir sintiendo tanto amor**

**Talvez hacia falta, solo un**

**Por favor detente amor.**

**FLASH BACK**

-que es lo que pasa yuko?- dijo el recién llegado

-hay joven Andrew le llame porque el joven Darien esta como loco…- contesto la mujer de mediana edad al rubio

-que cosas dices…- dijo incrédulo

-es verdad joven… fui a ver si todo estaba bien pero no me abrió la puerta, se escucha que esta rompiendo cosas y grita como endemoniado…

-iré a verlo…- dijo el rubio un tanto preocupado por lo que la portera del edificio le acababa de decir, al llegar a la habitación de su amigo escucho asombrado y aterrorizado los gritos del pelinegro… trató de abrir la puerta… toco y volvió a tocar insistía hablándole para tratar de calmarlo pero era inútil…después salió del edificio rumbo a su cas tomo el duplicado del departamento de su amigo y de nuevo se dirigía hacia él. Cuando llego abrió la puerta encontrándose con todo el lugar hecho un desastre, los objetos estaban tirados; cuadros, floreros, cojines, cortinas… todo estaba destrozado y ahí en medio del desastre el cuerpo de su mejor amigo yacía tirado boca abajo… corrió hacia el y lo giro lentamente y suspiro aliviado al ver que solo estaba ebrio…- Darien… que te pasa amigo?...

-Andrew?... en verdad eres tu amigo?

-si Darien soy yo…

-amigo… me quiero morir…- le decía llorando sus lagrimas seguían como caudales en abundancia… sus ojos estaban completamente rojos e hinchados de tanto llanto y dolor…- mi vida no tiene sentido…

-pero que fue lo que te paso?

-serena… mi serena…

-que pasa con serena?...

-me dejo… mi serena… mi princesa… mi amor… mi vida…mi todo… porque ella era todo para mi… Andrew… todo acabo… todo ha terminado!.. se fue… se fue…- las lagrimas y el nudo incrustado en su garganta le ocasionaba mucho dolor, no podía continuar a lo que el rubio solo atino a abrazarlo fuertemente…-¿Por qué?... no entiendo porque me dejo… yo la amo… pensé… pensé que era un error… que estaba bromeando pero ella… ella no… ella se fue y con ella se llevo mi vida, mis ilusiones… mis ganas de vivir… ya no quiero vivir… ya no puedo seguir viviendo sin ella…

-no digas eso Darien… jamás vuelvas a repetirlo… serena, ella… bueno creo que debes darle un tiempo para aclarar sus ideas, sus pensamientos…

-Andrew… no puedo… no quiero… lo mejor seria desaparecer… llevándome todo este dolor conmigo… porque al irse se llevo mi corazón…

-búscala… y solucionen este enredo en el que han metido…

-vete… déjame solo…

-pero Darien!

-Déjame Solo… Quiero Estar Solo… Quiero Morir Solo…

-no te voy a dejar…

-TE DIGO QUE TE VALLAS… VETE DE MI CASA- le grito levantándose del suelo y al hacerlo le arrebato a Andrew la llave con la que había entrado. Después lo sujeto del brazo y lo saco del departamento cerrando la puerta con seguro…

-DARIEN… DARIEN… POR FAVOR NO VALLAS A HACER UNA LOCURA… ABRE LA PUERTA… DARIEN…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**No se vivir si no es contigo,**

**No se no tengo valor,**

**No se vivir si no es contigo,**

**No se, no se ni quien soy.**

-Andrew… siempre me apoyaste… se de ti porque te recuerdo en esos momentos pero ahora todo es oscuridad…

**FLASH BACK**

-Darien!... vamos Darien abre la puerta o si no la voy a derrumbar!...- gritaba su mejor amigo…

-vete… déjame solo…

-debe haber una explicación… búscala… dile que la amas que trataran de solucionar las cosas… pero por favor abre la puerta… hermano… amigo llevas ahí una semana sin salir…

-porque?...- dijo al momento de abrir por fin la puerta y todos los que se encontraban ahí sentados se pararon inmediatamente al escuchar el cerrojo de la puerta abriéndose esperaban que su amigo… su príncipe dejara que lo ayudaran…- Andrew dime porque me ha dejado?... ella es mi vida… es mi todo… sin ella yo no soy nadie…- lloraba sin cesar, sus ojos no veían la luz y muestra de ellos eran esas ojeras que se habían formado en tan solo unos días… de repente el pelinegro se desvaneció cayendo de rodillas y sujetado por su amigo; su cuerpo se encontraba demasiado débil, la falta de alimento, el llanto constante y el haber estado encerrado le había causado mucho daño físicamente…

Sus amigos no esperaron más y de inmediato lo llevaron al hospital para que fuera atendido, los médicos trataron inmediatamente al joven que se encontraba deshidratado y además bajo mucha depresión…

-jóvenes…- hablo de doctor…- esta noche pasara Darien en observación, además le realizaremos unas pruebas de rutina, lo mejor seria que se fueran a descansar él no va a despertar hasta el día de mañana por el tranquilizante que se administro…

-doctor seria conveniente que Darien reciba atención psiquiátrica…

-que estas diciendo Haruka?- replico lita…

-Darien no esta loco…- la secundo mina

-no, no lo esta… pero si está muy dolido y eso no es nada bueno…- las chicas no estaban del todo de acuerdo pero no podían desobedecer las ordenes de Haruka… después de los príncipes era ella la que estaba a cargo del cuidado del planeta tierra…

Al día siguiente la primera en llegar fue Rei, entro silenciosa a la habitación… pensaba que él seguiría dormido pero se sorprendió al verlo de pie y sin la bata del hospital, llevaba la ropa del día anterior… las agujas del suero goteaban sin cesar…

-Darien!... que haces?

-me voy…

-pero?...- replico la morena y Darien sintió caer pero se sostuvo del tripie que sostenía la botella del suero…- aun no estas bien debes de descansar…

-tu sabes porque serena hizo esto?- pregunto a manera de reclamo…

-no… si hubiese sabido lo que pensaba hacer jamás le hubiese permitido que te lastimara de tal manera… creo que tubo un motivo muy grande para hacer lo que hizo… la… la hemos estado buscando y no hay rastro alguno de ella es como… como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra…

-Darien debes volver a la cama…

-que pasa?- dijo la recién llegada al ver que Rei abrazaba al príncipe

-se quiere marchar del hospital… intento hacerlo regresar a la cama…

-Darien… debes…

-lo se Haruka… he decidido internarme…

-de que están hablando?

- me voy a una clínica de reposo… necesito aclarar mis ideas…

-oh… creo que será lo mejor…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**Desde el día que te fuiste,**

**Tengo el alma más que triste**

**Y mañana se muy bien va a ser peor,**

**Como olvidar ese mirar desolador**

**Que el amor.**

-Sr. Chiba… he llegado por usted…

-gracias Michelle…

-tiene visita el día de hoy…

-quien es?

-la misma joven que viene cada semana…

-después de todo este tiempo aun sigo sin saber quien es ella… mi memoria tiene solo esos recuerdos… cada día son mas intensos…

-se nota que le tiene mucho aprecio

-si, pero se que mi corazón solo le pertenece a ella…

-no la han podido localizar…

-no… desde que se marcho jamás pudieron localizarla…y después… bueno ya sabes lo que paso…

-lo mas extraño en usted es que la recuerde a ella… y no a los demás…

-tienes razón, se que la encontrare y…

-así será Sr. Chiba…

**No se vivir si no es contigo,**

**No se no tengo valor,**

**No se vivir si no es contigo,**

**No se, no se ni quien soy.**

-serena… donde estarás… que has hecho de tu vida?... porque sabes?... mi vida ha sido un infierno sin ti… no he logrado recobrar mi vida desde tu partida… te llevaste todo de mi y aun no se ni entiendo el porque te has marchado… ahora ni siquiera se quien soy… ni quienes son esas personas que me visitan… lo único… mas bien la única persona que recuerda mi mente eres tu… donde estas?... volveré a verte algún día?... espero que si… porque yo… yo seguiré esperándote… se que volveremos a estar juntos… algún día… algún día entenderé el porque me dejaste…

Y bien que les pareció?... en este mini fic hice sufrir a Darien no es justo que solo serena sufra pero esperen en el próximo capi aparece serena y sabrán el porque dejo a Darien y preparen sus pañuelos porque los necesitaran… temo decirle que me estoy inclinando hacia un final trágico pero aun no me decido. Ojala le haya gustado en si solo tiene tres capis a lo mucho serán cuatro…

Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, jitomatasos, amenazas o lo que ustedes quieran… les mando un súper abrazo y les deseo un buen inicio de semana…

SeReNyMoOn


	2. RECUERDOS QUE DUELEN

_Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…_

**Nota: los párrafos o frases en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes**

**DESDE EL DÍA QUE TE FUISTE**

_**CAPITULO SEGUNDO: RECUERDOS QUE DUELEN**_

**CANCIONES:**

**LETRA TEARS OF YESTERDAY (EN ESPAÑOL) de ****Hoobastank**

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

HACE CINCO AÑOS

-_¿Qué… donde… Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?... ¿Qué hago aquí?... –_los hermosos ojos azules de la rubia se encontraban buscando a su alrededor respuestas a esas preguntas que se formulaban en su cabeza, no reconocía el lugar ni recordaba como había llegado ahí?...

- has despertado!... – fue la voz de un joven la que capto su atención

- ha… a…- intentaba articular algunas palabras pero no podía es como si hubiese olvidado como hablar… de inmediato sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas que comenzaron a resbalar a través de su rostro…

-no te esfuerces… todo estará bien…- pero ella seguía intentándolo…- princesita has dormido mucho y es mejor que no busques todas las respuestas ahora mismo, lo mas importante es que has despertado y que dentro de muy poco todo volverá a ser como antes…- la rubia lo miraba aterrada, sentía miedo, no sabia que había pasado… pero algo en ese joven la tranquilizaba, su voz… o quizá la mirada del castaño…- mi nombre es Damián y soy Neurocirujano… no tengas miedo todo estará bien te lo prometo… además no estas sola yo siempre estaré a tu lado…- la rubia asintió ligeramente y su aceleración empezó a disminuir…

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**TIEMPO ACTUAL EN TOKIO**

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

-¿cómo sigue Darien?...- pregunto lita un tanto impaciente para conocer la respuesta

-Mejor… sin embargo aun no nos recuerda del todo…

-maldita sea!... todo cambio cuando ella se fue de no haber sido por ese accidente Darien nos recordaría…

-cálmate haruka

-saben?... – hablo la pequeña- Darien ya termino su doctorado, su diploma llegara en unos meses y la propuesta del centro medico de Tokio la a aceptado… comenzara a trabajar en una semana…

-entonces tratara de recobrar su vida normal…

-así es… este fin de semana sale definitivamente del hospital psiquiátrico…

-aun no entiendo

-a que te refieres rei?

-cuando ocurrió lo del accidente Darien llamaba constantemente a serena sin embargo a nosotras nos olvido por completo…

-eso es porque su mente se quedo fijado en el amor y el dolor que le causo la separación…

- hay algo mas…- dijo tímidamente captando la atención de todas las chicas… así que lentamente saco de entre sus cosas un sobre que le entrego a haruka…- ese es su motivo…- haruka saco la hoja del sobre y en ese momento reconoció la letra y de inmediato comenzó a leer…

_Mí querido Darien:_

_Lo lamento tanto, no quise lastimarte de tal manera. En estos momentos mi alma se carcome de dolor porque el amor que traspaso los limites del tiempo y la muerte el día de hoy ha culminado… el destino ha sido demasiado cruel con nosotros y no nos ha permitido estar juntos… tal ves sea porque nuestro verdadero amor no somos nosotros mismos._

_Te lastime mucho, lo sentí en tu mirada y no sabes cuanto me dolió sentir tu desprecio en esos momentos… te quiero y lo sabes pero este amor ya no da para más; así que te propongo luchar por nuestros sueños se que tu serás un excelente doctor y yo… yo viajare para conocer este mundo al que mas quiero y que además me ayudara en mi formación… seré libre… volare sin preocupaciones, sin remordimientos… seré quien soy en realidad sin tener que escudarme en una vida que no me pertenece y que nunca quise… mas bien lo puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que siempre me vi obligada a ser la princesa… la guerrera, la que salva a todos… ya no mas… ahora simplemente quiero ser una chica normal… y tu… tu aprende a curar todos aquellos dolores que lastiman antes que otra cosa…_

_Darien… se que es difícil en estos momentos pero debes de aprender a decir adiós quizás no podamos nunca mas seguir juntos pero bueno… creo que… creo que podemos seguir siendo buenos amigos…_

_Serena Tsukino…_

-maldición!- exclamo haruka al terminar de leer la carta…

-esto no esta bien…- la secundo Michiru

-no lo puedo creer…-dijo Amy con incertidumbre

-a que se refieren?- pregunto rei

-si digan yo no entiendo nada…- dijo mina

-ella lo amaba en el momento en que lo dejo…

-entonces porque lo dejo así nada más y desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno- pregunto enojada la morena

- Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar…

-eso suena bastante complicado- dijo mina

-si, lo se pero debemos de apresurarnos esta vez

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**HACE CINCO AÑOS**

-serena es tu nombre… realmente es muy bonito…- la rubia permanecía callada escuchaba atentamente lo que el joven medico le decía…- el accidente que sufriste fue muy grave, permaneciste en coma durante varios años… y para ser sincero déjame decirte que no esperaban y escucha bien esto no esperaban los doctores de este hospital que despertaras, pero yo… yo nunca perdí la fe… desde que ingresaste me di a la tarea de cuidarte y protegerte y mira ahora estoy muy feliz de que estés despierta…- ella bajo la mirada tristemente y él lo noto- no… no te pongas triste porque en tus terapias de lenguaje has avanzado muy bien… el tumor lo extirpe y dentro de poco estoy seguro lograras hablar…

-¿Cómo se encuentra nuestra jovencita?... - dijo el hombre mayor que entro a la habitación… en respuesta la rubia asintió moviendo su cabeza…- la rehabilitación física comenzara a partir de esta tarde el trabajo será arduo pero al final todo saldrá bien… -dijo muy sonriente y después se retiro haciendo una ligera seña al joven medico para que saliera de la habitación… después de ambos salieran la rubia miro la ventana de su habitación había algo en ese día que le atraía recuerdos del pasado… las nubes estaban completamente grises pareciera que en cualquier momento una tormenta furiosa azotaría la ciudad… el viento agitaba las ramas de los arboles meciéndolos fuertemente que parecía que se podrían caer…

-princesa…- dijo el castaño sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos

-da… dar… dari en…

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?...

-da… dar… dari en…

-¿Darien?... ¿recuerdas?...- ella negó…y así sin más el castaño se acerco a la joven y la abrazo delicadamente…

Los comenzaron a transcurrir las terapias de lenguaje y la rehabilitación física de serena iban viento en popa. Después ese año término dando paso a nuevos días, meses y nuevos años dejando atrás el pasado de ambos… serena por su parte lograba recordar a su mamá, a su papá, su hermano y algunos amigos entre ellos Molly… sin embargo el nombre de Darien seguía en su mente.

**Escribo tu nombre en mi aliento en la ventana**

**Sentarse y ver como se desvanece**

**Los recuerdos dolorosos**

**De las lágrimas de ayer**

**El cielo está gris y frío**

**Al igual que lo fue cuando ambos fueron nuestros caminos se separaron**

**Y la lluvia no lavar**

**Toda la suciedad de mis errores**

-¿como es que llegue a esto?... –se preguntaba así misma mirando a través de su ventana la fuerte tormenta que se divisaba en el horizonte… después fijo su mirada en la ventana que se encontraba empañada debido a la humedad del ambiente luego con su dedo índice comenzó a escribir… D…A…R…I…E…N…- ¿Quién es Darien?...

**FLASH BACK**

Serena y su amiga Molly estaban en la joyería de la mamá de ésta cuando se armo gran alboroto por una sortija de 30 dólares, y serena muy desanimada salió ya que ni esperanzas de que sus papas se a compraran… así que salió del lugar dando un par de pasos y dijo – si tan solo hubiera estudiado un poco mas – mirando una hoja de papel que sostenía en su mano derecha para luego arrepentirse de lo que había dicho – ahhh! Que se lo lleve el viento - hizo bolita ese pedazo de papel arrojándolo hacia atrás sin imaginar lo que pasaría después de dar un paso hacia adelante

- oye cabeza de chorlito fíjate!

- la rubia volteo asombrada – hay disculpa…

- …30 puntos!?- exclamo asombrado y viendo fijamente el examen de serena

- oye – dijo un tanto avergonzada y con coraje…

- me parece que deberías estudiar un poco mas cabeza de chorlito

- el enojo se hizo mas presente en la cara de la rubia – no te metas en lo que no te importa – arrebatándole el examen y haciéndole gestos típicos de una niña de su edad para después darse media vuelta y seguir su camino – pero que se cree ese tipo!! – se detuvo unos segundos y volteo para ver que había pasado con él y observo que miraba fijamente la joyería de donde ella había salido, pero no le dio importancia – que tipo mas raro – así que continuo su camino.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-así que desde hace mucho tiempo conozco a Darien…- sonrió dulcemente al recordarlo…

**FLASH BACK**

En el parque de diversiones serena y rei subieron al trenecito, el cual era conducido por un panda. La rubia estaba muy divertida cosa contraria a la pelinegra; de repente el tren para abruptamente y serena choca su cabeza con la espalda de un joven de cabellos negros, el cual se encontraba delante de ella…- hay no – dijo ella un poco avergonzada

- hola…

- y tu que haces aquí?

- oye espera y tu quien te crees?... chocaste conmigo y tu cabeza es muy dura, no te parece que fuiste grosera?

- una cabeza dura como la piedra, ahora me doy cuenta – dijo riendo la pelinegra

- parece un pastelillo con mermelada – prosiguió Darien

- oye tienes razón

- oigan la están pasando bien verdad?... Darien aunque ya te vez grandecito creo que estas disfrutando mucho el trenecito supongo que has de estar muy solo, que extraño no?... hay me dan nauseas…

- yo tengo mis razones y no te importa – Darien se giro muy molesto y el trenecito arrano provocando que serena se cayera y rei la sujeto mientras que Darien seguía pensativo y la ira se había esfumado…- lo que pasa es que estoy muy preocupado – dijo para si mismo en un murmuro…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**Así que escribir tu nombre en mi aliento en la ventana**

**Sentarse y ver como se desvanece**

**Los recuerdos dolorosos**

**De las lágrimas de ayer**

De nueva cuenta escribió sobre la ventana ese nombre…D…A…R…I…E…N… y después escribió su propio nombre…S…E…R…E…N…A…- ¿Cómo nos unió el destino Darien?...

**FLASH BACK**

- princesa!...- dijo extrañado el joven al ver que su novia había llegado antes que él a su cita…- has llegado temprano sucede algo?

- no… es que he decidido cambiar un poco… y pues comenzare por ser puntual… además ya no soy una niña…

- en eso tienes razón – le dijo acercándose a ella para besarla…- eres toda una mujer…

- Darien…

-me gusta cuando te sonrojas de esa manera…

-vamos, es mejor que entremos… la película va a comenzar…

- tienes razón, pero primero vamos a comprar unas palomitas, refrescos y…

-…lo siento pero yo no quiero nada…- dijo interrumpiendo a su novio

- serena te sientes bien?... quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

- serena voltio a verlo y sonrió dulcemente… - no Darien… yo me siento muy bien es solo que… bueno ya te lo dije intento cambiar… quiero madurar…- esto ultimo lo dijo con un dejo de tristeza pero paso desapercibido por el pelinegro.

- de acuerdo… entremos

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Tal parece ser que él y yo…- dijo y se sonrojo

-princesa… ¿has recordado algo mas?

-Damián!... si… tal parece que Darien y yo… bueno… él y yo… fuimos algo mas…

-entiendo…

- pero… tengo miedo estoy tan cerca de recordar lo que paso que me da miedo…- Damián se acerco a ella y le beso la frente sabia perfectamente que tenia que ser paciente y lo mejor era apoyarla…

-mañana saldrás al fin del hospital…

-ya era hora… me parece que he roto un record…

-¿Por qué?

-creo que soy la persona que mas tiempo ha estado en un hospital… casi 10 años…

-faltan algunos meses para que se cumplan

- solo cuatro…

-así es…-en eso la enfermera de piso solicitaba al doctor Damián en urgencias… un tremendo alboroto, las sirenas de las ambulancias, el gritar de la gente histérica debido a la conmoción que habían sufrido los usuarios de la línea del tren que se descarrilo causando desastres fatales…- ¿Qué sucede?

-hubo un accidente… debo ir…- al decirlo salió inmediatamente de la habitación y la rubia de nuevo se acerco a la ventana y un ensordecedor sonido acompañado de las luces agolpo la mente de la rubia… un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que callera súbitamente al suelo llorando amargamente… sentía un dolor en el pecho que no podía contener, su mirada se volvió vacía, había sufrimiento en ella… todo había regresado a su mente… absolutamente todo…

**El ensordecedor sonido de la lluvia**

**No es suficiente para ahogar mis pensamientos para aliviar el dolor**

**Así que en vez que me sumerja en**

**Mientras que fuera de nuevo i mirar**

**FLASH BACK**

-Darien… tengo algo muy importante que decirte…

-¿Qué es?...- pregunto y su cuerpo temblaba… mientras que ella se soltó de su agarre y se adentro a la habitación comenzando a vestirse lentamente… la incertidumbre en él crecía cada segundo…- ¿pasa algo malo?...

-me quieres?

-¿Qué si te quiero?... ¿a caso no sabes la respuesta?...- le dijo sonriendo y con las tercas lagrimas acumulándose sobre sus pupilas que temblaban al escuchar el tono de la voz de la rubia….- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?... ¿recuerdas que prometimos decirnos siempre la verdad por mas dolorosa que ésta fuera?... – serena asintió…- entonces dímelo… dime que es lo que te pasa y entre los dos solucionaremos el problema…- dijo esperanzado de que no fuera nada de lo que él imaginaba…

- Darien yo…- se detuvo no sabia cuales deberían ser las palabras exactas para no lastimarlo tanto… tenia que pensar rápidamente para cortar ese lazo de unión… el miedo… la incertidumbre y la angustia recorrían sus entrañas… pero tuvo que tomar valor y terminar con esta situación de una vez por todas…- sabes?... me ha costado mucho trabajo decidir… desde hace tiempo yo… bueno tu sabes que últimamente nosotros dos no…

-no sigas…- su voz entrecortada decía mas que mil palabras… sus ojos lloraban… su alma se desmoronaba… la situación y el ambiente se estaban volviendo mas pesados…

-lo lamento… es solo que ya n puedo mas… quise soportarlo pero… no puedo…- dijo soltándose a llorar

-perdóname serena… perdóname… intentare…

-ya no te amo Darien… - el pelinegro se quedo en shock al escuchar esas palabras… no lo podía creer…

- espera… debe haber un error… creo que escuche mal… has dicho que ya no me amas?

-lo siento…

-estas mintiendo verdad?... -sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer sobre sus mejillas…

-Darien…- intento tocarlo porque al verlo le dolía… sus lagrimas la lastimaban… era ella quien... quien estaba rompiendo con su amor, con ese futuro… con esa maravillosa utopía llamada Tokio de cristal...

-no me toques!...- grito… la furia se veía reflejada en sus ojos… el dolor de perder a la mujer que mas amaba lo hacia enloquecer…- ¿POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO?...

Ella quiso contestar esa pregunta pero no pudo… un dolor en su pecho se lo había impedido… los sonidos se quedaban atorados en su garganta…

-hay alguien mas?... te has enamorado de otro?...- serena negó con la cabeza y por un momento el se sintió aliviado… pero muy herido no entendía la causa del porque serena se comportaba de esa manera…

-lo siento Darien pero he dejado de amarte… ya no puedo estar a tu lado… me voy… - Darien ya no dijo nada simplemente se dio media vuelta y ella comprendió que todo había acabado así que tomo su bolso y de ella extrajo las llaves de ese departamento y las coloco sobre la mesa de centro… después salió de aquel lugar sin mirar atrás, sin decir nada con la cabeza agachada y lagrimas sobre su rostro las cuales no fueron detectadas por el pelinegro que se encontraba sumido en la tristeza de haber perdido lo que mas amaba…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-¿Por qué termine contigo?... no entiendo porque… creo que me duele haber hecho lo que hice…- se toco el pecho a la altura de su corazón con la mano derecha y con la izquierda toco su cabeza ya que un dolor fuerte le había causado esa reacción…- _cada vez que intento recordar el dolor en la cabeza vuelve…_-pensó

**FLASH BACK**

La luna comenzaba a salir… brillaba, estaba realmente hermosa, la luz plateada caía delicadamente sobre su rostro… sin embargo ella… ella no tenia deseos de nada, su vida había terminado con esas palabras que le dolieron en el alma_…"lo siento Darien pero he dejado de amarte… ya no puedo estar a tu lado… me voy…"…_su alma estaba destrozada, su corazón se rompió junto al de él… ¿Cómo fui capaz de semejante cosa?... se preguntaba una y mil veces mas… las lagrimas de ella comenzaron a caer libremente sobre sus mejillas buscando desesperadamente un lugar para esconderse de nuevo, al esfumarse sobre las prendas terminaban s peregrinar pero ella… ella seguía consumiéndose por dentro… destrozo la vida de su amor, del único hombre al que había amado y que aun sigue amando… ¿Qué pasaría ahora?...

-Darien… lo siento mi amor… perdóname… perdóname… yo… yo te amo… mi vida… ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?... ¿Qué hago con todo este amor que me esta quemando?... ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos?... qui… quiero que seas feliz… quiero que cumplas tus sueños… quiero que… te quiero a ti… mi Darien… mi Darien… mi amor… lo siento… lo siento tanto perdóname… por no saber afrontar esta realidad que me sobrepasa… me estoy muriendo y se que tu también lo haces… siento tu dolor tan fuerte como el mío… pero… pero no puedo seguir a tu lado, no puedo… aunque quiera no puedo… lo lamento tanto… Darien… mi Darien…- su voz había muerto junto a su corazón el dolor que le causo la separación no la dejaba en paz… su llanto no cesaba, su dolor aumentaba y sus fuerzas culminaron en una caída al suelo dejándola ahí por unos momentos…

-¿serena?

-¿Molly?

-¿Qué te sucedió?... mira como estas… ven déjame ayudarte te llevare a casa…

-Molly mi vida termino

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto afligida su amiga quien no la soltaba de ese abrazo que le dio

-termine con Darien…

-¿pero porque?

-porque lo amo

-no te entiendo serena

-lo hice por su bien… lo deje para que fuera feliz… y yo… me estoy muriendo…- la pelirroja no supo mas que decir simplemente la abrazo protegiéndola. Después ya estando mas tranquila la rubia se la llevo a su casa donde se dio una ducha y durmió bastante bien. Pasaron los días y serena cada día se encontraba mejor, el duelo por esa perdida iba disminuyendo de intensidad sin embargo seguía presente hasta que un día decidió que era suficiente pero no esperaba la noticia que le darían esa noche…

-Serena… Darien esta internado…- le dijo la pelirroja

-¿Qué?...

-sufrió una deshidratación severa…

-iré a verlo

-deberías esperar un poco… la lluvia es muy fuerte

-no, necesito verlo, por mi culpa esta en el hospital y…- la culpa se apodero de ella y sus ojos se vieron opacos por las lagrimas que en ellos habían…- yo cause su sufrimiento… rompí nuestra relación y ahora él… necesito ir… quiero verlo…- Molly no dijo nada simplemente dejo que se marchara…

Serena salió y tomo un taxi, durante el camino la lluvia se acrecentó la visibilidad era nula… sin embargo eso no importaba para la chica quien deseaba poder llegar al hospital. – señorita debemos parar el clima esta muy feo y podríamos…

-no… debemos llegar…- dijo seriamente

-como usted diga…- el chofer prosiguió

El vehículo continuo bajo la lluvia durante unos cinco minutos mas, faltaba realmente poco para llegar hasta la unidad medica cuando una luz cegadora hizo que el auto se estrellara con una barda que detenía un poste de luz que había caído a consecuencia de la lluvia provocando así mismo que el tren se descarrilara… todo sucedió muy rápido… no se sentía dolor, no se sentía absolutamente nada.

Por unos instantes todo fue calma y tranquilidad, pero luego comenzaron los gritos, el dolor, el llanto, la desesperación… la confusión…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-¿Qué fue lo que realmente paso esa noche?... ¿alguien…? No es posible que no pueda recordarlo, estoy segura de que lo vi esa noche… pero… Dios… no puedo recordarlo… no puedo saber porque…- decía cuando de nuevo miro a través de la ventana y una luz de gran intensidad como la aquella noche agolpo su cerebro haciéndole recordad todo de un solo golpe….

**FLASH BACK**

El vehículo continuo bajo la lluvia durante unos cinco minutos más, faltaba realmente poco para llegar hasta la unidad médica cuando…- ¿Darien?... –dijo cuando miro una moto igual a la del joven que se acercaba a una gran velocidad directamente hacia ellos a través del parabrisas

-¿dijo algo señorita?...- pregunto el chofer del taxi girando su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba la chica sin percatarse de lo que delante de ellos estaba…una luz cegadora hizo que el auto se estrellara con una barda que detenía un poste de luz que había caído a consecuencia de la lluvia provocando así mismo que el tren se descarrilara… todo sucedió muy rápido… no se sentía dolor, no se sentía absolutamente nada.

Por unos instantes todo fue calma y tranquilidad, pero luego comenzaron los gritos, el dolor, el llanto, la desesperación… la confusión…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**Y escribo tu nombre en mi aliento en la ventana**

**Sentarse y ver como se desvanece**

**Los recuerdos dolorosos**

**De las lágrimas de ayer**

**Trato tan duro pero me parece que no puede dejar ir**

**He perdido tanto cuando se alejó**

**Los recuerdos dolorosos**

**De las lágrimas de ayer**

-Dios mío ¿que hice?... ¿yo… yo fui la causante de su…?... no… Darien… tengo que… tengo que verlo… tengo que buscarlo… necesito saber que fue lo que paso…- las lagrimas que recorrían su rostro quemaban la piel blanca de porcelana que tenia… los recuerdos eran dolorosos sentía un remordimiento en su corazón… así que cuando estuvo más tranquila saco la aguja que estaba insertada en su vena, se quito la bata de aquel hospital, recogió su cabello en una colita de caballo que apenas si llegaba a los hombros… luego discretamente salió de su habitación, camino por los largos pasillos del hospital… al ver a todas esas personas llenas de sangre, desorientadas, llorando… recordó aquel trágico día… comenzó a temblar descontroladamente y se aisló en un rincón… lloraba… su miedo se acrecentaba y no pudo más cuando soltó un terrible grito…

-¿serena?... ¿Qué pasa?... ¿que te sucede?

-Damián yo…- de nuevo comenzó a llorar… su dolor se veía reflejado en sus ojos que antes eran azules y ahora no tenían brillo alguno parecía que hubiesen muerto. En ese momento Damián se sintió impotente un temor dentro de él se apodero… sufría junto a ella ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a su princesa?... ¿Qué fue eso tan doloroso que recordó?...

**El sol no sólo se parece a salir**

**No desde que se alejó**

**Ahora que no puedo escapar**

**No puedo escapar de la lluvia**

**La lluvia**

-princesa, escúchame!...- dijo Damián a serena que sufría una crisis nerviosa…- ¿Qué fue lo que recordaste?

-yo… yo lo mate… yo lo mate…

-¿de que hablas?

-el día… el día del accidente… tu dijiste que… hubo muchos muertos y que la causa… la causa fue que un taxi había chocado con una moto ¿es cierto eso?

-si… el taxi y la moto chocaron… a causa de eso un árbol cayó sobre la vía y fue cuando el tren se descarrilo… ¿no entiendo que tiene que ver eso ahora y sobre todo que tiene que ver con Darien?

-yo iba en el taxi…

-si…

-era él… era él…- ya no pudo mas comenzó a llorar de manera descontrolada que tuvieron que adminístrale un calmante para que se tranquilizara… a la mañana siguiente despertó, su corazón no estaba agitado… simplemente había pasado su tormenta…

-¿ya sabes porque terminaron?...- pregunto el castaño…

-si…- dijo ya tranquila…- un par de semanas antes todo marchaba muy bien…- comenzó a relatar…- pero un día estando en su departamento llamaron de la universidad de Harvard… necesitaban la confirmación de su beca… en realidad lo único que necesitaban saber era si seguía dispuesto a continuar sus estudios a distancia… me pregunte muchas veces porque Darien no me había comentado nada… así que le dije a la administradora de la universidad que Darien había aceptado la beca…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-en realidad no lo se… pero no me equivoque porque ese mismo día en el crown él y Andrew conversaban y escuche cuando Darien le dijo que no aceptaría la beca por mi, ya que al hacerlo ya no podría estar conmigo… que el tiempo se reduciría y que debido a mi edad era muy difícil que yo lo entendiera… y ese era su sueño… yo no podía interponerme en ese sueño que siempre había tenido… me sentí tan mal y a la vez me sentí muy bien… porque ya había hecho algo por el… no me tomo mucho tiempo en tomar la decisión de alejarme de él para no ser una mala influencia y así fue… lo deje… pero… él… fue a parar al hospital… cuando iba a verlo ocurrió el accidente y bueno… esa parte la sabes mejor que yo…

-y lo sigues queriendo?

-Damián yo… lo siento mucho…

-no… no te preocupes…

-debo buscarlo…

-claro…- dijo cabizbajo- debo irme hay muchos pacientes… no salgas de tu habitación ¿de acuerdo?...- ella asintió y luego el castaño salió…

**Así que escribir tu nombre en mi aliento en la ventana**

**Sentarse y ver como se desvanece**

**Los recuerdos dolorosos**

**De las lágrimas de ayer**

**Trato tan duro pero me parece que no puede dejar ir**

**He perdido tanto cuando se alejó**

**Los recuerdos dolorosos**

**De las lágrimas de ayer**

**Ayer**

**Ayer**

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

He vuelto se que querrán asesinarme porque me tardado mucho en actualizar pero créanme no andaba ni muerta ni de parranda… es ke tenia muxo trabajo que caía agotada y además mi inspiración decidió abandonarme por no haberle hecho caso, casi casi se divorcia de mi pero bueno hubo reconciliación y volvió… dejando poder escribir este capi que espero que les haya gustado muxo así se que valió la pena la espera…

Bien ahora que pasara… serena logro recuperar su memoria y su vida será complicada, este doctor se ha enamorado de ella y luchara por ese amor. Darien saldrá del hospital y pues habrá un reencuentro…

Háganme saber sus dudas esta vez las responderé en el siguiente capi que espero subirlo a finales de la próxima semana… (Jejeje… SIP eso espero de verdad)…

Chicas pues me despido por ahora que voy a seguir con el capi de los dioses haber si lo logro terminar…

Les mando muxos besos y abrazos

Además deseo que tengan un buen día

Saludos

SeReNyMoOn

¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!


	3. REENCUENTRO

_Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…_

**Nota: los párrafos o frases en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes**

**DESDE EL DÍA QUE TE FUISTE**

_**CAPITULO TERCERO: REENCUENTRO**_

**CANCIONES:**

Como me duele- de reik

Reencuentro –de Sôber

* * *

PARQUE No. 10

-estas segura de lo que dices?- pregunto exaltada la rubia

-si… lo confirme esta mañana- contesto la morena

-entonces ella…- siguió la violinista con un dejo de culpa y nostalgia

-nunca nos imaginamos eso… pobre serena lo que debió sufrir…- expreso mina

-debemos encontrarla…- dijo la castaña

-busquémosla, la juzgamos mal y ahora debemos saber donde esta…

-vámonos… hay que encontrarla

-siiii- contestaron todas…

* * *

Las calles de Tokio lucían radiantes la navidad se aproximaba y los preparativos para los festejos estaban por doquier. Mientras caminaba observaba cada detalle que había perdido desde hacia muchos años debido a aquel atroz accidente.

-_todo es muy lindo… muy pronto será noche buena y deberíamos…no… que cosas se me ocurren tal vez Darien hizo su vida a lado de alguna mujer que realmente lo ama en estos momentos, no soy nadie en su vida para llegar a él… y menos después de tantos años… como me arrepiento… nunca debí dejarte… no debí alejarme… pero si no la hacia tu serias infeliz… abandonarías tu sueño por mi y luego ese tumor… que hubiera sido de tu vida conmigo a tu lado… creo que fue lo mejor aunque estemos lejos el uno del otro…-_ pensaba mientras miraba el aparador donde se exhibían un arbolito de navidad con sus luces y esferas, además de detalles navideños hechos a mano por artesanos de la región…

-serena?...- ella volteo en seguida al reconocer el tono de voz…

-Andrew… - dijo sorprendida de verlo y que la haya reconocido…

-como has estado?... estas… estas muy cambiada apenas pude reconocerte…

-es que ha pasado mucho tiempo…

-si, en eso estoy de acuerdo… y que te trae por aquí?

-en realidad nunca me fui…- dijo con una triste sonrisa dibujada sobre su rostro

-no entiendo…- contesto confundido

-porque no entramos a la galería y tomamos un café…

-claro…

* * *

Mientras tanto en la azotea del enorme edificio de la unidad médica se encontraba Darien mirando fijamente una sortija que brillaba con el reflejo del sol…-esta pequeña joya significaba mucho para mí…

-ya no te atormentes mas… olvídala…

-aunque quiera no puedo olvidarla… ella era mi vida…

-te haces daño y quizás ella sea feliz en alguna parte…- dijo a manera de reproche…

-saori… desde que te conocí nunca me habías dicho nada por el estilo, se que serena actuó de manera extraño pero estoy seguro de que me amaba en el momento en el que se marcho… lo vi en sus ojos… en su llanto…

-si realmente te amaba no te hubiera abandonado

-tal vez tengas razón… pero por ahora solo quiero concentrarme en mi trabajo… quiero ser el mejor medico de Tokio…

-es muy alentador escuchar esas palabras doctor chiba…- tanto como saori y Darien voltearon al escuchar esas palabras

-Dr. Matsumoto

-Dr. Chiba sus palabras son muy gratificantes para mi y sobre todo para este hospital, que se reconforta al tenerlo entre nuestro equipo…

-gracias Dr. Matsumoto

-mire Darien le presento a mi hijo el doctor Damián… es neurocirujano…

-mucho gusto – dijeron ambos estrechando un cordial saludo de mano

-Damián… Darien va a trabajar en el área quirúrgica, será un honor contar con el…

-claro…

Mas tarde había ingresado al hospital un joven con traumatismo craneal debido a un accidente automovilístico, al cual el doctor Damián fue asignado y que Darien ayudo en la intervención, la cirugía duro bastantes horas hasta que por fin pudieron aliviar algunos de los síntomas ahora lo que tenían que hacer era esperar a que el paciente despertara…

-buen trabajo Dr. Chiba

-gracias… pero llámame Darien…

-muy bien Darien, sabes? Este paciente me recuerda a una chica que tuvo un accidente parecido

-y despertó?... pregunto porque en casos como estos es difícil que lleguen a despertar solo el 10 porciento lo hace…

-es una cifra muy bajo no lo crees?

-si…

-tardo en despertar pero al final lo hizo

-que bueno debieron ser unos días o incluso semanas de angustia para sus familiares

-no, nadie la reporto extraviada… y tardo mas de unas semanas…- Darien lo miraba con asombro…- ella despertó después de 10 años de sueño

-10 años doctor?...- pregunto sorprendido ante lo que había escuchado

-así es Darien… 10 años

-su vida cambio drásticamente…

-sabes lo increíble de todo esto es que con una ardua rehabilitación lingüística y física ella esta como si no hubiese pasado nada…

-enserio?...

-así es Darien… ella lo único que perdió fue la memoria, pero ahora recién la recupero…

-la sigues tratando?

-mas que eso… me enamore de ella…- al escucharlo Darien solo sonrió y continuaron su camino hacia sus respectivas ocupaciones…

* * *

GALERIA

-perdóname por ser tan directo pero… ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-se que no tengo escusas… y que… que le cause mucho dolor a Darien… y… - el chico solo la observaba tratando de entender lo que ésta le decía…- en aquel tiempo a Darien le dieron su beca… escuche cuando te lo decía… y yo… yo no quería que hiciera eso… era su sueño… su anhelo… así que decidí dejarlo para que se fuera a estudiar…

-no sabes todo lo que paso…- dijo murmurando

-lo se…

-¿Qué?

-se que sufrió un terrible accidente…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?... y ¿Por qué no fuiste a verlo?... ¿Qué no te importo?

-lo se porque yo iba en ese taxi con el que su moto choco…

-¿Qué?

-estuve mucho tiempo en estado de coma…- comenzó a relatar sin mirar directamente a los ojos al rubio, prefirió mirar la ventana…- hace poco volví a la vida… estuve en rehabilitación porque no podía caminar, no podía hablar, no podía hacer nada… todo un grupo de doctores me ayudaron en ese proceso… cuando desperté no recordaba nada poco a poco comencé a recordar y busque a mis padres pero perdí el rastro de ellos cuando se mudaron de corea del sur… no se donde se encuentran… después busque a Darien y me entere de todo… he venido a buscarlo pero…- se detuvo abruptamente las lagrimas sobre sus ojos hacían presión y sus garganta comenzaba a cerrarse…- tengo miedo… tengo miedo de verlo nuevamente… han pasado 10 años y quizás él…- nuevamente se detuvo pero esta vez fue para retirarse una lagrima que había escapado de uno de sus ojos…- lo lamento… no…

-serena… él sufrió mucho cuando tu te fuiste… creo que no fue la mejor solución para ese problema, pero admiro tu valor para dejarlo…

-Andrew… solo dime una cosa…

-si…

-¿Darien se caso?

-porque no se lo preguntas directamente a él…

-no puedo verlo… no tengo el valor…

-es que esta justo detrás de ti…- al decir esto serena se quedo paralizada… no sabia que hacer ni que pensar… sin embargo las lagrimas que se contenían sobre sus ojos recorrieron sus mejillas inquietantes y temerosas de la reacción del pelinegro… su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ansioso de voltear y mirar ese rostro que añoraba desde hacia tiempo…

-los dejo… ambos necesitan platicar…- al decir esto se levanto de su lugar y al pasar al lado del pelinegro solo le dio una palmada sobre su hombro derecho y siguió su camino… todo había quedado en silencio que era mortal hasta que comenzó una melodía que resonaba en toda la galería y que las personas que paseaban disfrutaban de tan melodiosa música pero en cambio ellos sentían puñaladas a cada son de esa canción…

**Se cruzan las miradas**

**Se intercambia el gesto perdido**

**Júbilo de emociones,**

**Renacen de nuevo aquí**

**Para siempre los dos**

**Nada por ti, nada por mí**

**Al fin veo tu cara**

**Refleja el destello**

**De la luz,**

**Que nunca se apagó**

**En mí.**

**Contigo aprendí,**

**A soñar como tú**

**Por ti cambiaré**

**Enlazo frases que no tienen**

**Sentido alguno ni razón.**

**Comento cosas que ocurrieron**

**Y olvido otras sin valor.**

**Pues ahora lo pasado**

**Está hiriendo nuestras mentes**

**Hurgando en los recuerdos**

**Imposibles de olvidar**

**Contigo aprendí,**

**A soñar como tú**

**Contigo aprendí,**

**A soñar como tú**

**Por ti cambiaré**

habían pasado minutos desde que el rubio había abandonado el lugar y de que la canción había terminado y tanto Darien como serena seguían en la misma posición; como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido… - porque… ¿Por qué no te sientas?...- Darien accedió y tomo asiento quedando frente a ella mirándose el uno al otro… no hacían falta palabras, con tan solo estar ahí se decían todo, reproches, perdones…te amos… mas un millón de ¿porqués?... - ¿Cómo… has estado?...- comenzó la platica ella, con cierto temor…- supe que has terminado tus estudios y que has ingresado a un hospital de gran reconocimiento… me alegro tanto de que hayas podido cumplir tu sueño… habías luchado tanto por él…- se detuvo un instante para mirarlo pero él permanecía inmóvil contemplando la taza de café que hacia un par de minutos le habían llevado a la mesa y que se estaba poniendo frio…- sabes?... después de que me fui… sentí la soledad jamás… bueno nunca la había sentido de tal manera… y ahora al escuchar esa canción me trajo tantos recuerdos que… bueno olvide un tiempo…- ya no podía continuar mas con su monologo… no sabia mas que decir, era como si estuviese hablando con su taza de café que ya estaba casi vacía…

**Se me termina el tiempo, **

**Ya no puedo estar un día más sin ti, **

**Ya las lágrimas empiezan a salir...**

**He comenzado a ver lo bello de un principio, **

**Y lo triste de un final...**

-señorita, le sirvo un poco mas de café?...- pregunto el joven mesero

-si, gracias…- después de haberle servido se retiro…- Darien… ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?... ¿te has casado?... – al no obtener respuesta guardo silencio un nudo en su garganta se había alojado ahí donde dolía al hablar… una lagrimas comenzaban a formarse…- esto ha sido un error…- comento y luego intento tomar su bolso para retirarse del lugar, para huir… esconderse… perderse en una vida sin él… pero Darien tomo su mano indicando que no se marchara… que aun había cosas pendientes… pero ella entendía que lo había perdido… lo perdió hace mucho tiempo…

**Pero como me duele, el miedo a tenerte, **

**Como tenerte? si ya me duele perderte...**

**Pero como me duele, el miedo a tenerte, **

**Como tenerte? si ya me duele perderte...**

-Darien…- al fin pronuncio pero él no decía nada solo la miraba…su corazón palpitaba acelerado, sentía miedo… sentía morir… y esos sentimientos se apoderaron de ella desesperándose por completo… - dime algo… yo… he vuelto… regrese… has estado mirándome y no me dices nada… Por Lo Menos Grítame, Insúltame… Pero… Por Favor No Te Quedes Callado… Por Favor… Darien… hazme saber que me estas escuchando…- comenzó a llorar no podía soportar el silencio de Darien n segundo mas pero él ni mostraba ningún gesto…

**Tu abrazo es un respiro, **

**Con un beso me mantienes vivo, **

**Tu mirada es un bello amanecer...**

**Si tanto he esperado por ver, sentir,**

**Algo tan grande, es muy triste, **

**Ver su final...**

- si serena… si me case…- fue su fría contestación…

-¿eres feliz?...

-lo soy…

-que alegría…- contesto tristemente

-¿Por qué te alegras?

-por ti… saber que eres feliz me hace sentir feliz a mi también…

¿Por qué... acaso te importo?

-si… aunque nuestro amor no pudo continuar… podemos… ser amigos…

-yo no quiero tu amistad…

-de acuerdo… pero sabes que puedes confiar en mi…

-una vez lo hice y me fallaste…- serena al escucharlo bajo el rostro y las lagrimas que se habían acumulado comenzaron a caer libremente… por un momento las dejo fluir y después con sutiliza limpio sus mejillas y sus ojos

-me dio mucho gusto volver a verte… no esperaba encontrarte en estas circunstancias pero… Darien… deseo con todo el corazón que te encuentres muy bien y que la felicidad que has logrado hasta ahora la conserves por siempre…- diciendo esto se levanto del su asiento…

**Pero como me duele, el miedo a tenerte, **

**Como tenerte? si ya me duele perderte...**

**Pero como me duele, el miedo a tenerte, **

**Como tenerte? si ya me duele perderte...**

**Me duele perderte...**

-¿crees que es muy sencillo?... –replico Darien ante la rubia

-¿Qué?

-todos estos años estuve buscándote, sin saber nada de ti es como si la tierra te hubiera tragado… y ahora simplemente regresas así como si nada hubiera pasado… No Es Fácil Serena… Mi Cabeza No Lo Asimila Así De Fácil… He Tenido Momentos Muy Difíciles Que Aun No Logro Entender Pero Que Estoy Haciendo Un Esfuerzo… Las Chicas Me Han Ayudado En Todo Y Tú… Tu Regresas Como Si Todo Siguiera Así… Así Como Cuando Decidiste Irte… Lo Siento… Pero Creo Que Nada… Nada Volverá A Ser Igual… Nunca Debiste Volver…- en sus ojos también habían lagrimas de dolor que deseaban escapar para aliviar su corazón…- Debiste Quedarte donde Estabas… Debiste Morir porque Para Todos Nosotros tu estas muerta y enterrada… te olvide Serena Tsukino… olvide el amor que te jure un día… me entregue al amor de una mujer que me ama y que me apoya en todo momento… tu eres tan solo un recuerdo en el pasado… - el rostro de serena estaba absorto, no podía creer que Darien le dijera tal cosa pero después comprendió que había sido demasiado larga la espera y que nunca recuperarían el tiempo perdido

**Si tanto he esperado, por ver, sentir**

**Algo tan grande, es muy triste, ver su final...**

-lo lamento… y mucho…- expresó y después salió corriendo de aquel lugar… su corazón se encontraba destrozado, su alma se consumía por dentro y prueba de ellos sus ojos azul intenso eran opacados por las lagrimas que brotaban de ellos sin poderse detener…

* * *

Holis!!!!!!

Se que me tarde mas de lo que tenia pensado pero al fin esta aquí el capitulo espero les guste y haya valido la pena. Porque el que sigue será el final… veremos si Darien perdona a serena ya que le mintió y si se entera de toda la verdad o serena se kedara con Damián… espero sus comentarios…

**Getzabeth:** hola que tal como estas?... muchas grax por seguir el fic, los padres de serena al no encontrarla decidieron comenzar una nueva vida lejos del Japón, no quise inmiscuir a mas personas porque se haría demasiado largo sin embargo en el capitulo siguiente que será el final habrá un flash back sobre ellos para que kede mas claro. Nos vemos en el sig. Capitulo. Muxos saludos

**Cinthia:** hola, si es difícil pero existe y entre mas confiemos en él mas pronto lo encontraremos así tal cual solo es cuestión de saber identificar bien a esa persona.

**Lizzy.** Muxas gracias por apoyarme y seguir este fic

**MARITZA. **¿Qué te pareció?... si algo triste sobre todo porque Darien la trato así sin saber el porque pero la distancia, el tiempo y todos los problemas no era para menos. Ojala te haya gustado el capitulo. Saludos

**Natustar:** hola nena como tas?... espero te haya gustado el capitulo, me tarde muxo en actualizar y es que quería encontrar una manera adecuada para ese reencuentro… Darien la juzga y no es para menos pero debería escucharla y saber porque sucedieron las cosas así, y además sip, en el sig capi se entera de que serena es la princesa de Damián… y bueno será que la recuperara?... muchas gracias nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Muchos saludos, besos…

**Gaby.** Hola muchas gracias, espero de corazón te haya gustado el capi

**Claudia.** Amixxxxxx donde lo andas no se de ti comunícate plis urge!!!!!.... lo del accidente bueno te explico: serena iba en el taxi Darien en su moto ambos a gran velocidad, la lluvia, el asfalto mojado y todo un sin fin de causas que chocan entre si causando muchos heridos confusión. Darien es trasladado a un hospital y serena a otro debido a la gravedad de sus lesiones. Pero serena ve a Darien que viene en su moto, lo reconoce y por eso mismo se pone así cuando se da cuenta de que el también sufrió un accidente y que quizás este muy mal.

Eso es todo espero te haya quedado mas claro sino pues me preguntas.

Nos vemos chao…

**Libélula.** Hola que tal. Lo siento tarde mucho y no tengo perdón ni disculpas así que pa la próxima te recompensare ok? Y pues no serena lo ama y lo amara bueno hasta hace un momento porque Darien no la kiere ni ver… a lo mejor se keda con Damián y Darien con saori.

**Milenia Angels** ma mere keridisima… como te lo va? Me perdí unos diitas pero ya regrese… (jajajaja… si como no fue mas de un mes) bueno pero he vuelto y con nuevas ideas… espero que te haya gustado el capi, me despido por ahora te mando besos y abrazos… tkm

**liebende Lesung** hola…. Los padres no supieron de serena del accidente de serena, solo la reportaron desaparecida y al no saber nada de ella en años abandonaron Tokio para comenzar una nueva vida. Y las chicas supieron solamente de Darien y permanecieron a su lado sin rastro de serena. Y ahora que se reencontraron la reacción de Darien fue muy dura pero lógica, después de todo lo que paso pero él no sabe que serena estuvo en el hospital. Espero haber aclarado tus dudas. Nos vemos en el sig capi. saludos

**Karanbunnymoon **hola…. Me volví a perder unos días, semanas… uff mejor ni le sigo…y si es que el trabajo me absorbió por completo pero ya falta menos para acabar con todo esto. Espero te haya gustado este capi. El reencuentro fue algo triste pero ya viene el final donde se decidirán cosas y sabrán verdades ocultas... Nos vemos. saludos

**Patty Ramírez de Chiba **hola amiga, siempre te hago sufrir vdd?... espero te haya gustado este capi, es algo triste y el que viene ni te lo imagines que será el final y sabrás las ideas que tengo… te reconfortara saber que si se aman y mucho pero recuerda que cuando algo se interpone tal vez el amor abandone el corazón. Tkm besos bye

**PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt** hola. Ya se reencontraron y no fue lo mejor ni lo que esperaban al volverse a ver ya veremos que pasa en el final que es el próximo capitulo. Muxas gracias y nos vemos.

**Usagi Tsukino de Chiba** .Hola!... primero una disculpa por la tardanza y luego espero que te haya gustado el capi ya se reencontraron y no fue el mejor de los reencuentros, esperemos a ver que pasa en el final que es el siguiente capi. Muxas gracias nos vemos.

Nos vemos y hasta la pronta las kiere

SeReNyMoOn

Besos!!!!

Chao chao

Arigato…


	4. ADIOS MI AMOR

_Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…_

**Nota: los párrafos o frases en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes**

**DESDE EL DÍA QUE TE FUISTE**

_**CAPITULO FINAL: ADIOS MI AMOR**_

_**ಌಌ ಌಌ ಌಌ ಌಌ ಌಌ**_

**CANCIONES: ADIOS MI AMOR DE INTOCABLE**

* * *

La noche había llegado casualmente la luna esa noche no había aparecido junto a sus estrellas ya que eran cubiertas por nubes obscuras y grises que hacían que la negrura de esa noche pareciera escalofriante y ni siquiera pasaba de las 10…

-princesa por fin te encuentro!...- dijo el castaño llegando junto a la rubia…

-Damián…- contesto llorando…- es demasiado tarde… él… él hizo su vida…- el joven la abrazo fuertemente y le dio un calido beso en la frente permaneciendo así varios minutos hasta que unos pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer haciendo que Damián tomara en sus brazos a la rubia para llevarla hasta el auto que había quedado estacionado cerca de la banca del parque…

Ya estando en su departamento recostó a la rubia sobre su cama y la cubrió con una manta y salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina para prepararle un te caliente, pero minutos mas tarde fue llamado de emergencia por parte del hospital debido a un grave accidente automovilístico.

* * *

MIENTRAS EN EL HOSPITAL

-¿Qué es lo que hiciste?

-le dije que me había casado

-¿Por qué le mentiste?

-no lo se… me dolió verla… me dolió ver que simplemente había regresado así como si nada… no sabe todo lo que pase… no sabe todo lo que le llore… no sabe nada… no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que sufrí y de todo lo que perdí por su causa…- el rencor resonaba en cada una de sus palabras y las lagrimas amargas se desbordaban inundando sus mejillas que al sentirlas él las retiraba con coraje de su propio rostro…

-Darien… te haces daño…

-mas daño me hizo ella… no pensó todo lo que causo su desaparición…

-Darien…- murmuro

-Saori… ayúdame…

-claro dime que hago por ti…

-finge estar casado conmigo… no tengo a quien recurrir mas…

-pero…

-por favor…- dijo suplicante

-de acuerdo…

-gracias…

-Darien… dijo la morena al entrar al consultorio de éste…- podemos hablar?

-ahora estoy ocupado con mi esposa…- dijo tomando a la joven sorpresivamente de la mano…

-¿Qué has dicho?... –pregunto confundida

-me case Rei… hace unas horas me case con Saori…- simultáneamente a lo que decía el pelinegro abrazo de la cintura a su joven amiga…

-no puede ser pero…

-tenia que rehacer mi vida de alguna manera… Saori siempre me ha apoyado en todo y creo, mas bien estoy seguro de que a su lado seré feliz…- termino de decir depositando un calido y suave beso en los labios de la chica…

-lo que necesito decirte es importante

-dímelo entonces

-pero…- dijo mirando a la joven

-no tengo secretos con ella puedes hablar con confianza

-es sobre… sobre…

-si te refieres ha serena puedes decirlo…

-ella regreso…- lo soltó rápidamente

-lo se…- contesto fríamente

-¿lo sabes? Y ¿aun así te casaste?

-ya me había casado cuando me la encontré por casualidad… fui a buscar a Andrew y ella estaba con él…

-¿y que paso?

-nada…

-¿Qué?... ¿Cómo que nada?...

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-darien pasaron diez años sin saber de ella y de repente aparece… creo que… bueno por lo menos hablaste con ella…

-si… claro que si hablamos

-¿sabes porque se fue?

-claro que si…- el rostro de la morena era de total confusión, no entendía la reacción del pelinegro…- y creo saber hacia donde te diriges con esta conversación y la verdad no me interesa nada de lo que ella dijo… cuando se fue dejo muy claro que nuestra relación había terminado así que por favor no continúes hablando de ella, mi esposa esta presente y no quiero se incomode por esta conversación así que por favor…- dijo mostrándole la salida del consultorio la joven sacerdotisa entendió y camino hacia la salida con la resignación de que darien tenia razón diez años fueron demasiado tiempo… antes de salir del consultorio fue detenida por el pelinegro que le comenzó a hablar…- Rei…- ella no volteo a verlo…- he recordado todo…- al decir esto las lagrimas de la morena aparecieron en sus ojos pero siguió sin voltear hacia él…

-me alegro mucho por ti…- dijo con voz baja…- las chicas se alegraran al saberlo…

-gracias… solo te puedo decir que todos mis recuerdos volvieron cuando tuve a serena frente a mi… es como si ella se hubiera llevado esa parte y ahora que regreso volvieron a mi…

-ya veo… que estés muy bien darien y tu Saori… solo… solo hazlo feliz

-si… de eso no te preocupes…

-me voy… lo lamento… -termino de decir para luego salir corriendo; el rostro de darien estaba pálido sabia perfectamente que esa decisión le había lastimado en el fondo pero él también sufría. Saori sentía pena por su amigo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una alegría en su pecho quizás ese podía ser el inicio de una relación que desde hacia unos años ella buscaba.

TOC TOC

-adelante…

-Dr. Chiba el Dr. Damián Matsumoto lo llama a quirófano 2

-gracias Connie en seguida voy… Saori te veo mas tarde te llevare a casa…

-pero Darien se supone que estamos casados porque no paso un par de días en tu casa

-tienes razón…- darien le sonrió y luego salio a prisa hacia el quirófano

HORAS MAS TARDE AL SALIR DE QUIROFANO…

-Buen trabajo Darien…

-gracias doctor…- contesto el pelinegro en el cuarto de lavado

-me voy tengo a mi princesa en casa

-¿su princesa?

-si, la chica de la que te conté…

-ahhh!

-nos vemos mañana Darien y descansa porque tienes una cara de espanto…jajajaja…

-doctor antes de que se valla quisiera pedirle un consejo…

-¿consejo?... claro dime te escucho…

-hace tiempo conocí a una chica de la cual me enamore perdidamente… fuimos novios durante años… bueno solo fueron dos… luego ella me dejo…- el rostro de Damián estaba totalmente interesado en la platica…- sufrí mucho cuando ella partió y ahora regreso… - se quedo callado unos instantes…- lo que quiero saber es… ¿tu la escucharías?... ¿querrías saber porque se fue?...

-si… me gustaría saber cuales fueron sus motivos para marcharse y quizás si aun la amo reanudar ese amor…

-hola amor…- expreso sutilmente la chica de cabellos castaños…

-saori… ¿ya terminaste?...

-si… ¿nos vamos a casa?

-si… por cierto te presento al Dr. Matsumoto… Damián Matsumoto

-mucho gusto doctor soy la Dra. Saori kiriyama… Pediatra…

-un placer… respondió el castaño…- ¿pero son pareja?... ¿acaso es…?

-no!... ella es…

-soy la esposa de Darien…- dijo felizmente…- recién nos casamos

-Felicidades…

-gracias!... amor te espero afuera… nos vemos luego doctor Matsumoto…-le dio un beso en la mejilla a Darien y luego camino hacia la salida…

-bueno me retiro…- dijo un tanto avergonzado el pelinegro…

-solo me enfocaría a mi nueva vida… el pasado se quedo allá y si escarbo en algo que tal vez no tenga solución serán dos las mujeres lastimadas… Darien tienes una linda esposa… solo… respétala… y hazla feliz…- al terminar de decir eso se retiro del lugar…

* * *

AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN EL CROW CENTER

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?...- pregunto la niña de cabello corto

-encontrarla…- respondió la rubia

-¿y con darien?...- dijo la violinista mirando su vaso con agua

-no creen que debemos buscar a serena primero… sabemos lo que paso no podemos dejarla sola la juzgamos mal desde un principio deberíamos pedirle disculpas…

-Rei cálmate estas muy alterada…- sugirió Amy

-lo siento pero no puedo el que darien se haya casado así tan de repente y que no nos haya dicho nada me pone de nervios y mas ahora que se que serena sufrió mucho mas que él…- la rabia se hacia presente en cada una de las palabras que pronuncio…

-¿Dónde estará?...- murmuro Haruka sin poner atención a lo que las demás chicas conversaban… cuando de repente se levanto sorprendiendo a las jóvenes y llamando su total atención…- vamos…

-¿A dónde?... –pregunto mina

-iremos a cada hospital de a ciudad a preguntar por ella…

-¿a todos?...- pregunto confusa lita

-si…

Así todas salieron rumbo a los hospitales de la ciudad hasta que llegaron al centro medico de Tokio…

-buenas tardes…- comenzó a hablarle a la recepcionista…- hace aproximadamente cuando el tren se descarrilo trasladaron muchos heridos a diversos hospitales de la ciudad… una mujer de nombre Serena Tsukino fue traída a este lugar… ¿quisiera saber si puedo acceder a que el medico que la trato me de informes de su estado de salud?... –termino…

-lo siento pero no puedo dar esa clase de información… a menos de que sea algún familiar…- contesto la joven

-señorita…- intervino mina…- lo que pasa es que ella es nuestra amiga ha estado desaparecida durante todo este tiempo, su familia se marcho de Tokio y recién nos enteramos de que ella había estado aquí… por favor es muy importante para nosotros encontrarla…- dijo suplicante y con lagrimas acunadas en sus ojos…- la chica miro de reojo hacia el pasillo y bajo la cabeza siguiendo la orden del joven que le había hecho señas…

-Jóvenes yo les daré la información…

-¿Quién es usted?...- pregunto la peli azul

-soy el dr. Matsumoto… yo atendí a Serena… pero por favor pasen a esta sala…- dijo mostrándoles el camino…- regreso en seguida…- camino hacia la recepción y le dio indicaciones a la enfermera de no ser molestados por nadie y si llegara serena la llevara directamente a su consultorio además de ser avisado inmediatamente… -¿Qué es lo que quieren saber?...- pregunto directamente al entrar a la sala…

-todo…- dijo la morena

-antes de contestar a sus inquietudes… quiero que me contesten una pregunta mía…- todas lo miraban atentamente sabían que él tenia todas las respuestas que necesitaban saber para encontrarla…- ¿Por qué la buscan hasta ahora? Si ya pasaron 10 años…

-yo te lo puedo contestar…- comenzó a decir la rubia de cabello corto…- hace 10 años ella rompió con su novio, dijo que se marcharía y no volvimos a saber mas de ella… creímos que en realidad se había ido de Tokio

-¿eso es todo?

-que mas quieres saber… creímos que en realidad estaba bien…- contesto la peli azul

-¿en 10 años nunca se imaginaron que algo pudo haberle pasado?

-es que se fue!

-eso no me importa ya… lo que quieren saber es si ¿realmente estuvo aquí o como estuvo?... se los diré…- todas lo observaban detenidamente…- el día del accidente… el descarrilamiento del tren fue el peor día para todo Tokio… hubo muchos muertos y heridos… entre ellos estaba serena quien llego a este hospital inconciente sus heridas eran de gravedad y mas aun en su estado…

-¿su estado?...- pregunto mina

-así es… serena tenia un tumor en el lóbulo frontal, afortunadamente fue extraído a tiempo sin causar mayor riesgo pero debido a eso y al accidente permaneció en estado de coma durante todos estos años… después logro despertar pero… bueno como todos sabemos las secuelas de haber permanecido en ese estado fueron catastróficos…

-¿a que se refiere con eso?...- pregunto Michiru

-no podía hablar ni caminar y mientras una ardua rehabilitación en poco tiempo logro recuperar el 96% de sus habilidades anteriores… su memoria también se vio afectada hasta que volvió a recuperarla e ir en busca de sus familiares…

-¿eso quiere decir que no esta aquí?...- pregunto desanimada Hotaru

-no, ella no esta aquí…-

-gracias… era todo lo que necesitamos saber…- dijo Haruka extendiendo su mano derecha en señal de agradecimiento para efectuar un cordial saludo de mano.

-de nada…- todas las chicas comenzaron a salir una a una… sabían la verdad y era momento de encontrar a su amiga para aclarar todas las cosas y sobre todo para obtener su perdón…

* * *

DEPARTAMENTO DEL Dr. MATSUMOTO

-¿Cómo te sientes princesa?

-he tomado una decisión…- dijo seriamente…

-¿Cuál es?...

-Damián… mi vida se destrozo con aquella decisión que erróneamente tome… mi corazón esta sufriendo peor que en aquel entonces y yo… yo he decidido irme lejos… muy lejos de aquí…

-pero princesa…- replico…

-me voy a América… lo lamento tu has hecho mucho por mi pero… no logro controlar este dolor que siento aquí…- decía tocando su pecho… las lagrimas hicieron su aparición…- siento que me clavan un puñal en el corazón al recordar cada una de sus palabras, su mirada, su frialdad… su desprecio… me duele… me duele mucho y no puedo soportarlo no puedo… no puedo…- lloraba inconsolablemente a lo que Damián la abrazo consolándola, a él también le dolía verla así, su corazón se comprimía al verla llorar por amor…

-no quiero…

-¿Qué?

-no quiero que te vallas… no quiero que me dejes… no quiero perderte…- serena escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Damián reconfortaban su corazón, pero no podía lastimarlo a él también… - pero lo que menos deseo es verte sufrir, verte llorar me parte el alma… así que… que si lo mejor para ti es poner distancia de por medio para que tu corazón sane entonces no me opondré… y estaré aquí esperándote… mi corazón te amara por siempre… mi vida te pertenece Serena Tsukino… yo…

-lo siento…-interrumpió al castaño…- yo… no puedo Damián… no puedo… es demasiado pronto…

-lo se… pero aun así quiero que vueles muy alto para que tus alas rotas sanen… y cuando eso pase… vueles tan alto como lo hacías antes con un camino diferente… solo espero… que en ese camino me encuentre yo… pero si no es así… si no lo estoy… yo te buscare… buscare a mi ángel para enseñarle el camino hacia la felicidad… hacia mi… ¿lo has entendido?...

-gracias… muchas gracias Damián…- le contesto con una sonrisa sobre sus labios y unas lagrimas de felicidad, escuchar esas palabra la reconfortaban…

-¿Cuándo te iras?...- pregunto cambiando el tema

-hoy…

-pero hoy es la cena… prometiste acompañarme

-el vuelo sale a la media noche… puedo acompañarte y de ahí partir al aeropuerto…

-Serena yo…

-por favor Damián… no lo hagas mas difícil de lo que ya es…

-te amo…

-Damián

-no lo puedo evitar…

-gracias… gracias por todo…- Damián la miraba fijamente a esos ojos azul profundo en los cuales se perdía… podría pasar el resto de su vida mirándola y ni siquiera se inmutaría… lentamente por instinto Damián se acerco y beso su frente con tanta suavidad y delicadeza que hacia de ese momento uno mágico y lleno de amor.

* * *

CENA

La gala y e glamur acaparaban a las damas y a los caballeros que asistían al festejo por el cuadragésimo aniversario del Hospital, la prensa acaparaba la atención por el próximo sucesor de dicha institución el anunciamiento seria esa noche…

-Damián creo que no es una buena idea que yo este aquí…- decía nerviosa la rubia

-¡pero que dices!... te ves hermosa además te quiero presentar al dr. Chiba…

-¿Chiba?...

-parece como si lo conocieras...- dijo al notar la reacción de la rubia

-_pero que piensas Serena… en esta ciudad debe haber decenas de Chibas…_- pensaba sin atender a los llamados del castaño

-¿Serena, estas bien?...

-¿Qué?... lo siento Damián ¿Qué me decías?

-¿Qué si te sientes bien?...

-si… lo siento es que, bueno recordé algo…

-tu pasado nuevamente te atormenta

-algo así… pero dime ese doctor Chiba ¿Quién es?

-acaba de ingresar al hospital es interno de neuro y muy hábil… además le he hablado de ti…

-¿de mi?

-si, le platique tu caso y esta muy interesado en conocerte…- al decir esto serena bajo la vista posicionándola en sus manos que reposaban sobre sus piernas…- ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué esa cara tan triste?...

-es que… bueno me siento como un ratón de laboratorio…

-¿Por qué?... pregunto sonriendo

-es que… tantos exámenes, tantas pruebas… las miradas extrañas… me siento como bicho raro…

-vamos princesa no te pongas triste… Darien solo quiere…

-¿Qué has dicho?...- interrumpió

-¿de que?

-¿Qué nombre has dicho?

-darien…

-¿el doctor chiba es Darien chiba?

-si…- dijo recordando algo del pasado…

**FLASH BACK**

-princesa…- dijo el castaño sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos

-da… dar… dari en…

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?...

-da… dar… dari en…

-¿Darien?... ¿recuerdas?...- ella negó…y así sin más el castaño se acerco a la joven y la abrazo delicadamente…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-¿es él?...- pregunto casi en un murmuro

-si…- al escuchar el castaño la respuesta de la rubia giro el auto para salir del lugar…-¿pero que haces?

-no quiero verte sufrir y mucho menos ahora que se que es el quien…

-detente!...- ordeno…- vamos a la cena prometí acompañarte además quiero estar ahí… contigo… con tu padre…

-pero…

-por favor… después me iré muy lejos

-Serena…

-Damián no quiero perderme la cena debe de estar deliciosa

-¿tu no cambias verdad?...- dijo sonriendo y ella negaba con la cabeza

Al llegar al salón de la recepción serena estaba nerviosa y para tranquilizarla Damián poso su brazo por la espalda de ella dándole un ligero apretón transmitiéndole fortaleza…

-Dr. Matsumoto!...- dijo el hombre de edad mayor

-buenas noches Dr. Erizawa…- contesto

-señorita…- dijo tomando la mano de serena y depositando sobre ella un tierno beso

-ella es la Señorita Serena Tsukino

-encantado e conocerla… pero por favor pasen dentro de poco será la ceremonia…

-gracias…- ambos contestaron

-ahí esta darien…- le dijo al oído…- viene para acá…¿quieres…?

-no… lo que será… será…

-Dr. Matsumoto…-saludo Darien a los recién llegados junto con su compañera inseparable…- Señorita…

-Tsukino… Serena Tsukino...- le dijo extendiendo su brazo para saludarlo cortésmente…

-un placer señorita…- respondió al saludo…- le presento a mi esposa saori es pediatra del hospital…

-mucho gusto…- contestaron ante las formalidades de la situación que se tornaba tensa…

-ven Serena Vamos con mi padre…- dijo Damián sacándola de ahí- en un rato nos vemos Chiba…

-claro que si…Matsumoto

El tiempo transcurría mas lento de lo normal, las miradas cargadas de dolor, rabia, vergüenza, celos… amor… se cruzaban unas con otras… el ambiente en un determinado momento se torno tenso así que la rubia salió a la terraza a tomar un poco de aire fresco todo había terminado y ella en un par de minutos tendría que salir rumbo al aeropuerto para tomar su avión el cual la llevaría hacia otro país donde comenzaría una nueva vida…

**Adiós mi amor,**

**En el libro de mi vida**

**Quedo tu nombre entre comillas**

**No entendiste mi razón.**

-así que aquí estabas…- dijo sarcásticamente

-¿Por qué?... ¿acaso me buscabas?

-no… solo que había pensado que nuevamente habías huido

-¿te preocupa?

-en realidad no…

-me tengo que ir…- caminando hacia el interior del salón

-¿eres feliz?

-lo soy… ¿y tu?

-como nunca antes…

-me alegro por ti eres lo que siempre quisiste…

-lo soy…

**Adiós mi amor,**

**En mi pecho esta grabado**

**El recuerdo de tus besos**

**Que encendían mi pasión.**

-me alegro mucho por ti Darien chiba…- le dijo dando media vuelta para seguir su camino…- ¿sabes una cosa?...- dijo antes de salir completamente de aquella terraza…- fuiste lo mejor de mi vida… pero ahora busco algo mejor para mi porque en donde el amor empieza nunca termina… gracias por haberme hecho tan feliz…- dijo tristemente con unas cuantas lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos…

Serena salió de aquel lujoso salón acompañada del castaño que solo miraba de reojo al pelinegro que aun seguía en aquel balcón donde minutos antes había estado con la rubia…

-¿nos vamos ya?

-si princesa claro…

Mientras ellos iban rumbo al aeropuerto un joven mesero se acerco al pelinegro…- Dr. Chiba el doctor Matsumoto me pidió le entregara esto…- le dijo entregándole un pequeño pedazo de papel…

_Darien:_

_Serena se va del país en una hora se que la amas si no llegas por ella seré yo quien luche por su amor… no sabes lo que en realidad paso… no sabes nada pero tu orgullo no te deja ver mas de la cuenta… serena es la chica de la que te hable…de la que me enamore y que no dejare que alguien como tu se quede con ella… solo te doy esta oportunidad aprovéchala…_

_Damián…_

* * *

AEROPUERTO

-ya estoy lista…

-de acuerdo vamos al anden… Serena…- comenzó a hablar mientras caminaban…- hoy en especial lucias realmente hermosa, es una lastima que nuestra velada terminen en este lugar y tu en un avión que te llevara muy lejos de mi…

-Gracias… Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí…

-Princesa…

-Damián… se que mi corazón esta muy lastimado pero se que sanara y quizás cuando eso pase pueda aceptar un nuevo amor…

-cuando eso pase… yo estaré aquí esperando…- le dijo abrazándola tiernamente y después la miro de frente y lentamente se acerco a los labios carmín dándole un ligero y tierno beso…

-me tengo que ir…

-mi princesa… mi ángel… vuela para sanar tus heridas que cuando regreses yo estaré aquí para abrir mis brazos hacia ti…

-cuídate mucho por favor…

-tu también…

Había llegado la hora Serena entro a la sala para abordar el avión mientras que Damián observaba desde el mirador como despegaba el avión…

**Se fue de mí,**

**Esa risa de mis ojos**

**Para darle paso al llanto**

**Ya no quiero ni vivir.**

**Te llevaste mi alegría**

**Me dejaste en la agonía**

**No tuviste compasión,**

**Hay momentos que la vida**

**Nos golpea de tal manera**

**Que reniego del amor.**

-_Darien… hoy ha terminado todo… nuestras vidas se encaminaron ha caminos separados… me duele el haberte perdido pero fui yo quien en un principio dejo todo atrás… me arrepiento tanto de haberte dejado… peo creo que fue lo mejor… el destino nos tenia preparado una serie de pruebas para fortalecer nuestro amor… ahora que lo pienso tal vez no era amor verdadero… quizás solo fue un espejismo… pero como duele darse cuenta de la realidad… te amo Darien… mi corazón grita de amor por ti y también de dolor… se muy feliz con tu esposa… forma tu familia que siempre anhelaste… yo… intentare hacer lo mismo…contruire un nuevo futuro para mi... te amo Darien Chiba... y hoy renuncio a ti... se feliz... muy feliz... mi amor...-**no pudo **_

**Ojala y te vaya bien**

**Que se cumplan tus deseos**

**Que encuentres otro querer**

**Que te llene igual de besos.**

**Yo muy triste esperare**

**A encontrar**

**Por fin consuelo**

**Y si no puedo aguantar**

**Que me lleve dios al cielo.**

-yo se que regresaras… vuelve pronto mi ángel… vuelve mi princesa…- decía mientras una amarga lagrima resbalaba sobre su mejilla…

* * *

-_serena… no puedo perderte… no podemos separarnos así… no importa donde estuvimos ni lo que hicimos, no puedo perderte…-_ pensaba el pelinegro que manejaba su motocicleta a gran velocidad…-_no puedo imaginar que este sea nuestro final… tu me dejaste sentir y saber lo que es la calidez en el corazón por primera vez en mi vida… no puedo… no quiero perderte de nuevo… voy llegando al aeropuerto… _- dejo la moto varada sobre el asfalto justo fuera del aeropuerto y corrió hacia el interior no podía perder tiempo…-_este lugar es inmenso… ¿Dónde estas?... algo me dice que te encontrare y me dirás "llegas tarde… casi me voy"… siento como si estuvieras esperándome… no importa lo que paso… no importa lo que pasara, ni a donde vallas… siempre estarás en mi corazón… no importa cuantas personas conozcamos en el futuro… solo deseo escuchar tu voz y ver tu cara entre la multitud… Serena ¿Dónde estas?... no puedo verte… no logro encontrarte…_-la desesperación se hacia presente en todo su cuerpo el cual temblaba…-_no te encuentro… no veo tu rostro… no oigo tu voz… solo puedo sentir esa calidez que dejaste en mi… en mi vida… en mi cuerpo… en mi corazón…_-

-llegas tarde!...- le dijo la voz sacándolo repentinamente de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué?

-se ha ido…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!... ¿Por qué no me dijiste que serena era esa chica?!...

-no hubieras hecho nada… tu orgullo pudo mas que el amor que le tenias… y digo tenias porque te casaste… no quisiste escucharla y por ese error la perdiste… tus amigas trataron de explicarte y no las dejaste… es en verdad una lastima todo lo que perdiste por tu maldito orgullo…

-¿A dónde fue?

-es demasiado tarde para decírtelo, ella no quiere que lo sepas y yo no te lo diré…

-¿entones porque me lo dijiste?...

-creí que la alcanzarías… creí que te apresurarías a venir pero… dudaste… lo lamento Darien… perdiste…- termino de decir para luego marcharse dejando a Darien sumido en sus pensamientos y su dolor…

-_volverás… se que volverás… solo… date prisa… TE AMO SERENA… te amo mi niña… mi princesa…perdón… perdón…_

Cuando el amor nace desde el fondo del corazon no importan las barreras, las distancias... mucho menos importam las palabras porque con tan solo una mirada, una sonrisa es suficiente para decir Te Amo...

* * *

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!**

**¿Como Están?... ¿Cómo Se Pasaron Estas Fiestas?... Hubo Muxa Pachanga… Desde Acá Les Mando Un Beso Y Un Abrazo Deseándoles Un Excelente Año Nuevo Que Todos Sus Sueños, Anhelos, Ilusiones, Metas Se Cumplan… Solo Lo Mejor… Las Kiero Muxo…**

**princess-serena-stukino-any-17**: hola que tal… feliz año Nuevo en verdad darien es muy orgulloso y ella decidió alejarse de èl para que fuera feliz… lo que sigue es el epilogo… ojala te guste y te recomiendo preparar klinex… nos vemos

**patty ramirez de chiba**: yo también te kiero amiga y muxo espero me perdones por lo que acabas de leer, pero te recomiendo que para el epilogo tengas a la mano unos cuantos klinex porque viene algo inesperado… jejeje… recuerdas que dije que tal vez seria trágico?... veremos que pasa… feliz año nuevo amix mis mejores deceos para ti… un beso y abrazo tkm… chao

**astrid de chiba**: holis mira que si se arrepintió y muxo pero fue demasiado tarde serena se fue ya veremos que pasa en el epilogo… feliz año saludos

**Paulysa:** hola que tal me tarde un poco pero aca esta el siguiente capi bueno es el final solo falta el epilogo y ya… espero te haya gustado, nos vemos y que tengas un feliz año nuevo.

**Libélula:** hola como te la pasaste?... nena no puedo alargarla pero quizás escriba algo mas tierno mas adelante, todo puede pasar… nos vemos nena..

**LMUndine:** hola como estas?... si en realidad es una historia corta en donde solo transmito los sentimientos de los protagonistas sin mezclar a los demás personajes tan profundamente. Ojala te haya gustado este capi que es el final y solo falta el epilogo. Nos vemos y feliz año.

**Natustar:** Hola Amix de entrada Feliz año Nuevo 2010… muxas bendiciones para este año… como pudiste leer Darien la dejo ir, su orgullo pudo mas y la duda no lo dejaba decidir así que nuevamente se han separado… ahora solo te puedo decir que para el próximo que es el epilogo va a pasar algo muy lindo, triste y emocionante… besos y muxos saludos… hasta la prox…

**ALEJANDRA N**: hola que bien que te guste me alegro y muchas gracias. Ya solo falta el epilogo ojala te agrade… feliz año

**Seiya-Moon** :hola que tal feliz año. Ya saben la vdd y Darien se arrepintió demasiado tarde, falta el epilogo; nos vemos chao!

**Neo reyna Serenity**: hermanita feliz año nuevo 2010 espero que todo lo que te propongas se cumpla y pues yo uno de mis propósitos es actualizar mas seguido. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Karanbunnymoon**: y este que tal? ese Darien se paso, como es que no quiso escucharla y además no entendió sus palabras… uff haber que pasa en el epilogo no te lo pierdas pasaran cosas interesantes entre los dos… nos vemos… por cierto feliz año nuevo… un abrazo y una beso para ti muxos saludos hasta la próxima… tkm…

**PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt**: hola que tal feliz año Nuevo… darien dudo sobre si perdonar u olvidar y cuando se dio cuenta que la perderia fue demaciado tarde serena se fue y haber que pasara no te pierdas el epilogo… sera la proxima semana. chao

**liebende Lesung**: hola feliz año nuevo. Serena se fue y Darien reacciono demasiado tarde no fue un final feliz pero sigue el epilogo donde espero las cosas mejoren. Nos vemos luego. bye

getzabeth:hola feliz año nuevo… gracias por tu apoyo y si debió hacer muchas cosas primero que nada escuchar todo pero no, su orgullo se lo impidió haber ahora que ella ya no esta que pasa. Nos vemos en el epilogo. Chao.

**Cherrie SA** : hola amiga feliz año nuevo que todos tus sueños y metas se cumplan son mis mejores decesos. Tkm. Lamento haberte hecho llorar en el epilogo también van a sufrir un poquitín. Se recomienda traer pañuelo… nos vemos chao.

**Selene-silk** :hola. Gracias por tu apoyo y feliz año nuevo… y creo que no, no se puede quedar con los dos ya veremos con kien decide quedarse aunque Darien lleva desventaja y ella se fue a EUA… nos vemos en el epilogo… chao!...

PD. PARA EL EPILOGO TENGAN A LA MANO SU KLINEX (RECOMENDADO)

Ahora si me despido y nuevamente FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2010…

Con mucho cariño

SeReNyMoOn

Chao!...


	5. EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA

_**ANTES DE COMENZAR QUIERO DECIRLES UNA SOLA COSA… LA CAJA DE KLINEX DEJENLA A UN LADO XQ NO LA VAN A NECESITAR! (creo)**_

_Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi… por si acaso eso de las demandas…_

**Nota: los párrafos o frases en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes**

**En este capitulo puse las palabras en negritas lo cual significa que es el presente, todo lo demás es un relato…**

**DESDE EL DÍA QUE TE FUISTE**

_**EPILOGO: EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA**_

_**ಌಌ ಌಌ ಌಌ ಌಌ ಌಌ**_

**CANCIONES: **

**PERDONO Y OLVIDO DE PEPE AGUILAR**

* * *

**-tic tac… tic tac… tic tac…**

**-has vuelto al mundo de fantasía…- dijo tristemente mirando sobre su rezago las anotaciones que llevaba hasta ese momento…**

**-Hace mucho tiempo que no recordaba lo importante que había sido en mi vida…- comento la mujer postrada sobre su cama**

**-¿a que te refieres?**

**-a todo el amor que hubo y hay dentro de mi… no puedo olvidarlo, no quiero hacerlo…**

**-entonces sigue contando…**

* * *

_El atardecer en la bahía de Manhatthan había sido hermosa, la brisa, las gaviotas, el sol…todo en si la vista era mágica… así el anochecer llegó acompañado de una gran luna llena con sus estrellas danzantes… el aroma del amor se colaba entre los jóvenes enamorados que paseaban tomados de las manos y algunos otros abrazados… ya entrada la madrugada el lugar se había quedado solo; las luces iluminaban la gran estatua que permanecía vigilante ante lo que pasara y ahí en el rincón del muelle la rubia seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, las lagrimas que horas antes estaban presentes sobre su rostro habían desaparecido dejando huella en esos ojos azul profundo que mas bien ahora parecían sin vida, de repente algo apareció frente a la chica que hizo que se dibujara una triste sonrisa sobre ella…_

_-mamoru…- murmuro la joven -viniste... no sabes como te extraño…nunca perdí las esperanzas… sabia que vendrías…_

_-Usagy…_

_-Mamoru…- los ojos de la joven se iluminaron al ver a su amado…- ¡que feliz soy de verte!...- corrió a abrazarlo y él correspondió a ese abrazo durante unos segundos_

_-Usagy… nena… lo siento sabes que yo…- aprisa la joven coloco su dedo índice sobre los labios del apuesto joven impidiendo así que él pronunciara esas dolorosas palabras…_

_-no… por favor no lo digas… permanezcamos en silencio unos minutos… solo eso por favor…- y así lo hicieron durante unos minutos ambos permanecieron abrazados en donde la bahía era testigo mudo de un amor que culminaba en ese momento…-Cuando recuerdo- comenzó a decir aun abrazada al chico pelinegro…- todo lo que paso ese día quisiera volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar todas aquellas palabras que de mi boca salieron, pero se que es imposible así que lo único que puedo hacer es orar por ti… ¿Cómo estas? Esa es la pregunta de cada mañana me hago al levantarme; sin embargo no encuentro respuesta… Mamoru… aun te amo… pero tu eres muy feliz a lado de tu familia… sigue así mi vida… que yo desde este rinconcito de la tierra seguiré amándote…-la joven se separo lentamente del chico y tomo entre sus manos aquella sortija y llorando se abrazo así misma acurrucando el amor y el dolor que su corazón sentía en esos momentos, mientras que el pelinegro deposito una rosa roja a un costado de la rubia y luego como el viento se marcho dejándola sumida en sus recuerdos, en su dolor y en su amor…- sin ti… sin ti la vida no tiene sentido… perdóname Mamoru… perdóname por no ser tan fuerte… pero… pero si no te tengo a ti… si no estas conmigo mi vida no tiene sentido… es mejor que Dios me lleve al cielo para poder soportar este dolor que me desgarra el corazón…- sin pensarlo un minuto mas saco una daga delgada y lentamente la clavo en su pecho dejando correr instantáneamente abundantemente la sangre que manchaba su vestido blanco culminando así con esa vida llena de sufrimiento por amor… ese día a esa hora Usagy dejo de existir en este planeta para convertirse en un bello ángel que custodiaría por siempre a felicidad de Mamoru… su Mamoru…_

_FIN…_

* * *

-¡termine!...- grito la rubia dejando a un lado la minilap que tenia sobre sus piernas y estirando sus músculos para destensarlos…

-¡ya era hora!- le contesto la mujer que se encontraba frente a ella…- déjame leer…- le dijo acercándose a tomar la maquina…

-un capitulo mas y termino la primera parte de esta novela…

-en poco tiempo te has convertido en la mejor escritora juvenil

-no exageres Rei… solo escribo para una revista de moda

-pero es la verdad Serena desde que dejaste Japón no has parado de escribir…

-tal vez es lo único que me mantiene ocupada y además me libera del estrés…

-¿estrés?... –dijo sonriendo pícaramente

-aunque lo dudes Rei…

-Hay serena sino te conociera

-vamos Rei no comiences…

-holaaaa chicas ya llegue!...- grito emocionada la chica que recién llego…

-Mina!...- contestaron las dos en el mismo tono

-¿Por qué no avisaste que venias?

-es que quería darles una sorpresa… después de nuestro último encuentro pues quería llegar así nada más…

-vamos mina no tienes que recordar eso…

-Serena aun no me puedo perdonar todo lo mal que te juzgué y…

-todo quedo olvidado lo platicamos esa noche…

-lo se pero…

-nada Mina… yo… yo las quiero mucho a todas… me han apoyado todo este tiempo recuerdo cuando fueron al departamento y hablamos… esa noche decidí dejar todo atrás y comenzar una nueva vida… y hoy gracias a todas ustedes la tengo…

-es verdad eres una nueva chica, no pareces la misma niña boba de aquellos tiempos…- dijo burlonamente…

-hay Rei tu no cambias nada… - respondió ante el comentario de la morena muy divertida

-chicas vamos de compras… New York espera por mina, la compradora compulsiva…

-Pues entonces vamos…

Y así las tres alegres chicas se encaminaron hacia las galerías en busca de un nuevo guardarropa…

* * *

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN TOKIO **

-Ya todo está listo para su viaje Doctor…

-muchas gracias Conny

-de nada, ¿se le ofrece algo mas?

-no nada… estaré un tiempo fuera pero seguiremos en comunicación mediante mail…

-claro doctor… por cierto dígale que la extraño mucho…

-si…

-¿le preocupa algo verdad?

-esos mareos no son normales… después de que se fue los ha tenido…

-de eso han sido cuatro meses…

-bueno, me voy… cuídate y cuida de mi padre…

-si doctor…- sonriendo se acerco a abrazarlo y después el castaño abandono el hospital para luego viajar rumbo a New York

* * *

EN OTRO LUGAR…

-¿hermano como estas?

-¿Andrew… cuando llegaste?

-hace unas horas, me dijeron que podía encontrarte aquí…

-me da mucho gusto que hayas venido

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?, no quisiste decirme nada por teléfono

-parece ser que el destino siempre me pone pruebas difíciles… recuerdo el día que la volví a ver… lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido hoy…

**FLASH BACK**

-_volverás… se que volverás… solo… date prisa… TE AMO SERENA… te amo mi niña… mi princesa…perdón… perdón…_-pensaba mientras Damián se alejaba de él…

-¡NEW YORK!- grito el castaño desde las escaleras, darien sonrió en agradecimiento…- DR. CHIBA… MÁS LE VALE QUE LA HAGA FELIZ!...- el pelinegro asintió y corrió hacia el área de tickets…

-señorita quiero un boleto para new york…

-lo lamento señor pero no hay disponible hasta el día de mañana al anochecer…

-por favor señorita, no importa si me voy en el área de equipaje, pero… por favor tengo que llegar a new york lo mas pronto posible… la mujer que amo va en un avión hacia allá y no quiero perderla nuevamente… ella es mi vida, la perdí hace años por una estupidez y…- su mirada suplicante cautivo a la encargada y algunos de los viajeros que se encontraban ahí…

-yo te cedo mi lugar…-le dijo una señorita de procedencia extranjera…

-gracias…- la alegría en su rostro demostraba todo lo que sentía

-de nada… pero apresúrese porque mi vuelo sale en una hora…

-una hora…-dijo pensando en el tiempo que tardaría en reencontrarse con la rubia…- gracias…- de nuevo agradeció…

El vuelo se llevo a cabo sin ninguna complicación, al llegar a la ciudad se instalo rápidamente y comenzó su búsqueda, no tenia ni la menor de donde podía estar así que tomo el mapa de la cuidad y detenidamente comenzó a ver los sitios mas importantes de ahí, de pronto miro uno y lo señalo con un circulo rojo y comenzó a caminar… tomo el bus que lo llevaría hasta aquel lugar… durante el trayecto sonreía al sentir que pronto la encontraría, minutos mas tarde diviso la enorme estatua que sobresalía mostrando su esplendor; bajo del bus y comenzó a caminar despacio mirando a su alrededor buscándola entre la gente pero no lograba verla, siguió su camino mientras continuaba con su búsqueda. Mientras tanto la brisa que emanaba jugaba despeinando su cabello, los turistas caminaban de un lugar a otro y se tomaban fotografías para inmortalizar esos momentos de convivencia y ahí justo enfrente de él, en medio de la multitud sobresalía su figura que se cubrió con su cabello dorado al mecer el viento…

**Se que te sorprende verme aquí parado**

**Se que fui muy claro que no iba a volver**

**Pero estoy cansado de estar asustado**

**Solo con pensar y no volverte haber**

**Mírame un momento tienes que entender**

-serena…- pronuncio su nombre; ella al escucharlo se quedo estática por unos segundos y luego se giro hacia él lentamente… sus miradas se entrecruzaron había miles de preguntas sin ninguna respuesta, sus corazones palpitaban rápidamente, sus manos temblaban, su razón se esfumaba…- perdóname… -fue lo único que atino a decir después de ver la tristeza e su mirada…

**Tengo que decir que estoy muy lastimado**

**Que no será Fácil volver a empezar**

**Pero siempre e estado tan enamorado**

**Que si aun me amas quiero regresar**

**Este tiempo solo me ayuda a pensar**

-Darién…yo…- contesto ella sin saber como continuar un nudo en su garganta se había alojado impidiéndole producir sonido alguno, las lagrimas en cambio surgieron rápidamente; lo ultimo que imagino fue verlo ahí… jamás creyó que se volverían a ver y menos tan pronto…- no entiendo… ¿Qué haces aquí?... además yo no tengo nada que perdonarte…

**Que no importa lo que hiciste ayer**

**Si te has equivocado estado tan ciego que no te eh escuchado**

**Pero creo q ahora puedo continuar!**

**Que no entiendo mi vida sin ti te perdono y olvido**

**Que quiero intentarlo si aun no te e perdido**

**Que tantos momentos que quiero salvar!**

-necesitamos hablar…- continuo él y extendió su mano para que ella se acercara un poco mas, serena titubeo unos instantes pero después tomo la mano de Darién…

-te escucho…- contesto sutilmente

**Se que dije cosas porque estaba herido**

**Y que haberme ido no fue lo mejor**

**Parece muy cruel cuando estas confundido**

**Cuando te ha segado un golpe de dolor**

**Hoy se que vivir contigo es lo mejor!**

-te mentí… lo siento… he venido a pedirte perdón- serena no comprendía las palabras de Darién pero en su rostro se dibujo una tierna sonrisa…- jamás me case… jamás te he olvidado… te amo serena… te amo… mas que nunca te amo… mi amor por ti ha crecido cada día… quise odiarte, despreciarte, sacarte de mi vida… pero no lo conseguí… lo único que conseguí fue amarte cada día mas, cada instante, cada respirar, cada momento sin ti era una dolor de amor que me consumía… cuando reapareciste en mi vida quise lastimarte para que sufrieras tanto como yo había sufrido sin darme cuenta lo mucho que tu también sufriste… ahora quiero borrar el pasado y comenzar una nueva vida a tu lado… juntos… para siempre…

**Que no importa lo que hiciste ayer**

**Si te has equivocado estado tan ciego que no te e escuchado**

**Pero creo q ahora puedo continuar!**

**Que no entiendo mi vida sin ti te perdono y olvido**

**Que quiero intentarlo si aun no te e perdido**

**Que hay tantos momentos que quiero salvar!**

**No te quiero recordar llorando**

**No después de amarnos tanto mírame te quiero una eternidad..**

-Darién yo…- las lagrimas resbalaban sobre sus mejillas, no creía lo que estaba escuchando ¿seria verdad?...- también yo me equivoque… tu deberías de perdonarme a mi… hice las cosa de una manera que destruyo nuestras vidas…

-no… princesa tu hiciste todo por mi, yo no lo vi… pero el destino se encargo de separarnos… tu y yo… serena siempre nos amamos, sabemos bien que este amor sobrepasa los limites de la vida y de la muerte, durara por siempre… una eternidad…te amo y se que tu me amas… quiero reparar el daño que te cause… quiero amarte… quiero hacerte feliz…

**Que no importa lo que hiciste ayer**

**Si te has equivocado estado tan ciego que no te e escuchado**

**Pero creo q ahora puedo continuar!**

**Que no entiendo mi vida sin ti te perdono y olvido**

**Que quiero intentarlo si aun no te e perdido**

**Que hay tantos momentos que quiero salvar…**

-entonces debemos repararlo juntos… debemos amarnos, hacernos felices el uno al otro… juntos podemos construir un mundo ideal…- dijo ella acercándose a Darién a escasos centímetros de sus labios

-entonces es hora de comenzar con nuestra nueva vida…- le dijo para después comenzar a besarla…

**Fin flash back**

-¿a que viene todo esto Darien?...- le pregunto el rubio sin entender…

-después de ese día nos casamos…

FLASH BACK

La iglesia San Paul recibía a una joven rubia la cual vestía un sencillo vestido blanco bordado en seda con cristal plateado incrustado formando rosas en la parte inferior del vestido, mientras que en la parte superior el escote era extraple con el mismo diseño. El maquillaje era muy natural solo resaltaba sus mejillas rosadas y el brillo en sus labios; el cabello lo tenia recogido en un chongo muy sencillo adornado con una pequeña tiara que sujetaba el velo que llegaba hasta sus cintura. En sus manos portaba n ramo elaborado en rosas blancas sujetado a un listón rasa y junto a ella caminaba un joven de cabello negro que portaba un smoking blanco muy elegante que hacia énfasis a la rosa roja que traía en la solapa…

Ambos caminaron por el pequeño pasillo de la iglesia donde al frente los esperaba el sacerdote quien oficiaría la misa… el rostro de los novios lucia radiante a pesar de que el lugar estaba completamente solo, el resonar de la marcha nupcial producía eco en cada uno de los rincones de la iglesia pero eso no importaba en lo absoluto… dentro de poco nada los separaría… el sacerdote comenzó la ceremonia entablando un dialogo de los antepasados hasta que llego en momento de que ofrecieran sus votos matrimoniales…

-Serena tsukino acepta por esposo a Darien Chiba para amarlo…

-espere un minuto…- dijo la rubia interrumpiendo al sacerdote… algo intrigado la vio y dejo que ella continuara…- es que yo quiero decirle mis votos a Darien… ¿puedo?

-adelante…- contesto el sacerdote

- Darien toma mi manos…- comenzó a decir sutilmente quedando frente al pelinegro el cual inmediatamente tomo sus manos entrelazándolas y escuchando lo que ella le comenzaba a decir…- ahora que están entrelazadas como símbolo de unión de nuestras vidas hasta la eternidad. Un día cualquiera nos conocimos, nos enamoramos y nos convertimos en novios, hoy de novios pasaremos a ser esposos; Hoy ya no seremos mas un yo, seremos un nosotros. Hoy Darien, He venido hasta aquí para unirme a ti, y así unidos partiremos cuando Dios lo designe. Mi vida se ha vuelto centro de la tuya. Nuestras vidas no son nada si no están juntas. Darien, quédate siempre a mi lado, se mi amigo fiel, mi amante, mi confidente Que yo seré tu compañera incondicional para todos los días de tu vida. Nos es casualidad que nos hayamos conocido, no es casualidad que nos hayamos amado, creo que este gran amor que siento tampoco es casual, es más bien, fruto de nuestra amistad, de las ganas de vivir, de querer compartirlo todo juntos. Mi amor, ahora que estamos aquí, quiero ante Dios comprometerme a ser tu compañera fiel, tu amiga incondicional, y tu amante eterna, atrevámonos a construir nuestro destino, porque se que tanto tú como yo, estamos convencidos que juntos somos mejor que separados. Darién… te amo…

-Serena… no encuentro las mejores palabras para decirte todo lo que mi corazón desea expresarte… quiero gritar, quiero llorar, quiero que todo el mundo sepa cuanto te amo y que nada ni nadie podrá separarnos… este amor que sentimos el uno por el otro es incondicional y siempre estará en nuestros corazones… Y hoy te prometo un amor eterno, un cariño perpetuo, una pasión desbordada…- el resonar de la garganta del sacerdote interrumpió a Darién quien solo sonrió y continuo…- bueno… hoy como lo has dicho dejaremos de ser un ser individual y pasaremos a ser una pareja que se amara hasta el final de nuestros días… seré tuyo y tu serás mía inclusive hasta después de nuestra muerte… Serena… te prometo que cada día, cada nuevo amanecer, cada ocaso estarás en mis pensamientos… mi princesa… mi niña… mi Serena… mi cabeza de Chorlito lo mejor que me paso en esta vida fue el haberte conocido, el haberte amado y ahora el ser tu esposo… tu amigo… tu amante fiel… sin condiciones, sin rencores… y con un pasado lleno de amor que sobrepaso los limites de la distancia y el recuerdo, de la salud y la enfermedad… por eso hoy mi niña amada… hoy es el inicio de nuestras vidas… unámonos en esta nueva aventura de amarnos para siempre…

-…para siempre…- contestó ella fundiéndose en un beso de amor verdadero…

-un momento…- dijo interrumpiéndolos a lo que los novios voltearon inmediatamente…- aun no los declaro marido y mujer…- tanto serena como Darién rieron ante el comentario…

-entonces no demore padre…- dijo él

-los declaro marido y mujer hasta que la muerte los separe… y lo que ha unido Dios, no lo separe el hombre… ahora si Darién puedes besar a la novia…- inmediatamente Darién beso a Serena en otro beso que cargaba de energía la esencia del lugar impregnándolo de amor…

-Sr. Y Sra. Chiba muchas felicidades…- dijo el sacerdote dando un aplauso para ellos dos…

-gracias…- ambos contestaron.

FIN FLASH BACK

-después de ese día… he sido el hombre mas feliz de esta tierra, pero… hace unos días ella comenzó a sentirse mal… su vista se nublaba muy seguido, los mareos, inclusive los desmayos… fuimos al medico a comprobar las sospechas… y ayer… ayer nos entregaron los resultados…

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-creí que… -sus ojos que habían acumulado lágrimas desde que comenzó a platicar con Andrew se desbordaron dejando su libre acceso hacia el exterior…- mi Serena… mi niña…- se detuvo

-vamos Darién no te quedes callado…- la angustia se veía reflejada en su rostro, en eso suena el celular del pelinegro y lo saca de su bolsillo para contestar… la noticia que le dieron no era muy buena por la cara que puso y de inmediato comenzó a correr hacia donde había dejado el auto aparcado, mientras que el rubio lo seguía desesperadamente…- espera Darién ¿que ha pasado?...- preguntaba

-es Serena, tuvo un nuevo desmayo la llevan a la casa…

-¿Quiénes?

-sus amigas…- nuevamente el celular sonó y contesto esta vez era Damián quien informaba que ya había llegado a la ciudad y se dirigía hacia su apartamento, Darién le comento lo del nuevo desmayo e inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia el lugar.

Al llegar Serena se encontraba recostada sobre su cama, mientras que algunas de sus amigas se encontraban fuera de ella para no atosigarla, otras estaban acompañándola… en cuestión de minutos llegaron Damián, Darién y Andrew…

-amor… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-bien…-contesto con una sonrisa- solo algo cansada

-déjame revisarte…- dijo el castaño algo impaciente…- me sorprende Darién que no la hayas llevado al doctor, sabes muy bien su condición…- comento algo molesto…

-Damián…

-no Serena no quieras defenderlo, conoce a la perfección tu historial clínico no puede darse el lujo de descuidarte de esa manera…

-Damián…

-¿princesa tu estas?...- intento preguntar…

-si…

-no lo puedo creer… Dr. CHIBA ES USTED UN…-grito aun mas enfadado… a lo que todas las que aguardaban fuera de la habitación entraron alarmadas por semejante grito…

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- pregunto Haruka

-no lo se… he estado aquí y no entendí nada…- respondió Rei

-las mandamos llamar a todas porque queremos compartir con ustedes algo de suma importancia…

-es sobre la salud de Serena ¿verdad?...- esta vez pregunto Amy

-así es Amy…

-lo que Darién y yo queremos compartir con ustedes es que… bueno… saben que Darién y yo nos casamos hace cuatro meses… después de que me vine de Tokio

-si eso lo sabemos, que por cierto estamos muy molestas porque no nos tomaste en cuenta…

-Vamos Mina… todo fue muy rápido además… queríamos ser solo los dos…

-de acuerdo te perdono…

-bien… lo que queremos decirles es que…

-Dentro de cinco meses aproximadamente serena… Serena será internada…

-¿internada?...- dijeron todas un tanto alarmadas

-¿Por qué?...- pregunto Lita

-es que debido a mi condición tendrán que practicarme una cesárea…

-¿Qué?...- no entendían las medias palabras de Serena y Darien

-¿pero para que?...- dijo Mina sin entender

-Darién y yo Tendremos una hermosa niña…- el rostro de todas la chicas se ilumino por completo el temor de unos momentos atrás había desaparecido y se había convertido en felicidad causando abrazos entre si

-no puedo creer, princesa me asustaste mucho…-le dijo Damián…

-¿princesa?...- dijo en un murmuro Darién un poco celoso… lo que causo risa en los presentes

-Damián… Darién y yo queremos que tú seas el padrino de la bebé

-¿en serio?

-si…- esta vez hablo Darien…- hiciste mucho por Serena cuando tuvo el accidente así que yo estoy en deuda contigo y que mejor que seas el padrino de mi hija… serás como su segundo papá…

-¿Qué dices?

-claro… encantado…

Después de aquel día el tiempo paso rapidísimo, serena fue llevada al hospital con síntomas de parto pero como había sido canalizada tuvo a su bebe mediante la cesárea para que no corriera peligro la vida de las dos. El bautizo se llevo a cabo a los dos meses siguientes y ahora en la actualidad es una niña que esta por cumplir sus tres años de vida junto a sus padres quienes se aman como desde el primer día en que se conocieron; su amor los ha mantenido firmes en sus decisiones y ha sabido manejar adecuadamente la pasión, el amor, los problemas, el rechazo y las diferencias… porque así es el amor… un sentimiento a través de la mente y el cuerpo que se trasmita cada día al despertar con una linda y cálida sonrisa, a través de una mirada llena de emociones que sobresalta el corazón… pero sobre todo es una impecables sensación de bienestar que te proporciona al estar con esa persona especial para tu corazón…

-oye Darien…

-dime…

-¿Qué dirías de un nuevo bebé en esta casa?

-es un apartamento muy pequeño, un nuevo bebé… mmm… creo que tendría que hacer modificaciones para su habitación… ¿pero porque lo preguntas?

-mmmm… creo que tienes que comenzar a diseñar los arreglos…

-¿Qué?... no me digas que…

-si amor… nuevamente estamos embarazados…

-eso es increíble… gracias mi amor… muchas gracias por este obsequio tan maravilloso que me has dado…

-te amo Darien Chiba…TE AMOOOO

- y yo a ti mi princesa… mi niña… mi Serena… TE AMOOO

-io taben… os amo…- dijo la pequeña Rini corriendo hacia donde se encontraban sus padres abrazados interrumpiendo el beso apasionado que se daban en ese momento…

-juntos…

-por siempre…

-por siempre…

**-¿Qué paso después?**

**-no lo recuerdo… algo importante debió haber pasado pero, no lo se…**

**-vamos serena debes de recordar… falta muy poco para terminar el libro**

**-¿libro?... ¿Cuál libro?**

**-tus memorias… lo que tanto deseas… lo que no quieres olvidar… y que antes de que…**

**-si antes de que mi mente quede en blanco…- en sus pupilas azules se anidaron lagrimas de dolor…**

**-¿has recordado?**

**-si…**

**-¿continuamos?**

**-si…**

El tiempo pasó mas rápido de lo que esperaban serena junto a su pequeña hija caminaban por el parque dentro de pocos días el esperado nacimiento de su segundo hijo, la felicidad que embriagaba a la familia chiba no parecía tener fin hasta que cierto día se tropezaron con la vuelta del destino, algo realmente inesperado que dejaba a un lado todas sus ilusiones tiradas en la calle…

-vamos amor hoy es el día…- le dijo a la rubia que se mostraba muy seria

-si…- apenas contesto

-¿tienes miedo?...- ella negó con la cabeza…- todo saldrá bien… Rini esta con las chicas y dentro de algunas horas nuestro bebe estará entre nuestros brazos…

-si, lo se… solo que… mejor vámonos se nos hará muy tarde…

Mas tarde llegaron al hospital, serena fue ingresada y como era de esperarse en unas horas tenia en sus brazos al pequeño Darien de tan solo unas horas de nacido…- eres hermoso…

-los dos lucen radiantes… gracias mi amor gracias por darme esta felicidad…-serena lo miro de diferente manera sus palabras habían causado escalofrío en todo su cuerpo sentía que algo estaba pasando pero no lograba entender que era…- voy a tomar un café…

-Darien

-si…

-te amo…

-yo también mi princesa… ahora vuelvo…

-¿lo prometes?

-si… lo prometo

* * *

**Después de que salió de la habitación jamás volvió… mi desesperación crecía a cada segundo al ver que no aparecía por esa puerta, mi corazón sentía una angustia, no sabia como describirlo en ese entonces pero ahora te puedo decir que lo que mi corazón me avisaba es que Darien no volvería… **

**-serena…**

**-no mina… es hora de terminar con todo esto… me siento tan cansada… deseo dormir... como aquel día, quise levantarme de la cama y salir a buscarlo, el me había prometido volver y no cumplió, la enfermera llego hasta donde yo me encontraba, el dolor se hacia insoportable, la agonía de no encontrarlo desquebrajaba mi alma… sentía un nudo en mi garganta… sentía que desfallecería en cualquier momento… **

* * *

-Sra. Chiba por favor regrese a su cama, en su condición no es conveniente que ande en los pasillos

-¿ha visto a mi esposo?

-por favor Sra. Regresemos a su habitación…

-algo paso lo puedo ver en tu rostro… por favor dime que es lo que pasa, hay muchos médicos corriendo de un lado para otro… y la gente parece asustada…

-hubo un tiroteo… un paciente… comenzó a disparar en repetidas ocasiones, hay muchos heridos y dos personas han muerto…

-¿y mi esposo?

-esta herido… una de las balas se alojo en su cabezo, los médicos hacen todo lo posible

-quiero verlo

-en este momento es imposible… usted debe regresar a su cama…

-no, no, no… yo quiero verlo… quiero, necesito saber que esta bien… por favor…- las lagrimas en su rostro suplicaban de manera ferviente la petición de estar a lado de esa persona que tanto amaba… sin embargo no fue concedida.

Horas mas tarde la rubia despertaba de un profundo sueño del que había sido presa a causa de una sustancia que embriago su cuerpo, cuando recupero la conciencia recordó todo lo que había sucedido antes inmediatamente después tomo fuerza en sus piernas para incorporarse lentamente y salir en busca de Darien… sin embargo el llanto del pequeño bebe la detuvo, se giro para verlo recostado sobre su pequeña cuna y le sonrió… parecía que el niño captaba la intención de su madre quien al percibir la mano de ella sobre su rostro volvió a dormir tranquilamente. Así que serena salió de esa habitación en busca de aquel que no había vuelto.

-Darien…

-no debería estar aquí… regrese a su habitación

-déjela enfermera será mejor que entre ahora…- el rostro del medico estaba preocupado pero serena no le dio importancia se adentro hasta donde se encontraba el pelinegro y delicadamente tomo su mano…

-amor… estarás muy bien… te recuperaras…

-sere… prince… princesa…

-mi Darien…-comenzó a llorar

-no llores por favor… se fuerte… yo estaré contigo siempre

-no, no lo hagas… por favor… no te despidas… Darien no lo hagas

-serena…mi niña… cuida a mis bebes… a nuestros bebes… ámalos… que yo estaré cuidando de todos ustedes… y cuando sea el momento vendré por ti…

-no Darien por favor… no lo hagas… no me dejes… por favor…

-serena mírame…- la rubia levanto su mirada inundada en lagrimas para toparse con esos ojos cargados de serenidad y paz…- promete ser valiente… mi cuerpo ya no estará mas contigo, pero mi corazón se quedara en el tuyo…

-no quiero, no quiero…- negaba con su cabeza

-serena…- se incorporo un poco tratando de darle un cálido beso pero su intento fue en vano a lo que la rubia se acerco justo hasta sus labios para besarlo… la fuerza del cuerpo de Darien se había esfumado dejando solo una mirada de dolor y resignación en los ojos del pelinegro…- te amo… y por ese amor te juro que vivirás hasta que nuestros hijos formen una gran familia y serán entonces cuando yo venga por ti para seguir amándonos en la eternidad…

-Darien no tardes mucho…- el pelinegro solo sonrió y lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos al mismo tiempo que su corazón dejaba de existir.

Ese día fue el mas triste por el cual serena tuvo que pasar, sus lagrimas fluían sin dejar de caer…

* * *

**-ese día para mi termino mi vida, me dedique a criar a mis hijos y ahora se han convertido en una mujer y hombre exitosos… justo lo que Darien hubiera deseado…**

**-serena…- dijo mina limpiándose una lagrimas obre su mejilla**

**-mina… muchas gracias… este será el ultimo libro de la escritora serena tsukino… es hora de partir… mi Darien ha venido por mi…**

**-lo se… pero me duele… te quiero mucho serena te quiero mucho y se que… que es hora que su amor lo lleven al máximo…te voy a extrañar… **

**-adiós…**

**-adiós…- a decir esto serena ya se encontraba sumida en sueño profundo que terminaría con su existencia que desde hacia un par de años se había vuelto un infierno… el Alzheimer la había acorralado dejándola encerrada en su lujosa mansión, después comenzó a escribir su historia pues quería seguir recordando a ese hombre al que amo y que tuvo que partir antes que ella… su gran amor… su esposo Darien Chiba…**

**Escrito realizado por Mina Aino**

**Revelaciones de Serena Tsukino (QPD)**

**Dedicado a sus hijos Rini y Mamoru**

**-serena tu historia conmoverá a algunas generaciones…- dijo la rubia cerrando aquel libro titulado "Desde el día que te Fuiste"…**

* * *

Hola a todas!...

Por fin el epilogo, ¿Qué les pareció?... no quise separarlos al final de cuentas merecen ser felices después de haber sufrido mucho ¿no lo creen?... pero apuesto que se asustaron con eso de los mareos… porque he recibido un tremendo golpe en la cabeza cuando lo leyeron y al final salen con un bebe… me dijeron Te pasaste tremendo susto me has metido pensé que serena iba a morir… ¿será?... no lo se pero en fin.

Por cierto muchas gracias a mi amix libélula que me ayudo con los votos matrimoniales quedaron muy bien…

Muchas gracias a cada una las que leyeron esta historia y a las que me pusieron en sus alertas, como historia favorita, como autora favorita y a las que me han agregado a su MSN… muchas gracias por todo…

liebende Lesung

Natustar

Novaly Izazaga De Brieff

LMUndine

princess-serena-stukino-any-17

LaDy ShElS

axel

Neo Reyna Serenity

Karanbunnymoon

Seiya-Moon

PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt

Gaby

xxx

Astrid de Chiba

claudia

libélula

Patty Ramirez de Chiba

Cherrie

MANUELA

* * *

Antes de terminar quiero compartir con ustedes un poco del próximo fic que estoy escribiendo se llama "Maldito Amor" es un Serena /Darien/ Seiya… sip un triangulo amoroso en el que se verán envueltos nuestros protagonistas…

* * *

-maldita seas Serena Tsukino… maldito sea este amor que siento por ti…- decía el pelinegro arrojando todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance…- jamás debí amarte, jamás debí permitir que mis ojos se posaran en los tuyos… pero me hipnotizaste con esa mirada, con esa sonrisa… con caricias… esas caricias que se quedaron tatuadas en mi piel… no sabes como te odio… te voy a destruir, te arrepentirás de todo el daño que me has hecho…- jadeaba con odio, con resentimiento ya no podía mas, ya no quería mas. Cayó al suelo rindiéndose ante el dolor que había en su corazón…

* * *

-¿pero Serena que harás?

-lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo… me largo de aquí, jamás pensé que Darien fuera capaz de tal cosa, nunca debí enamorarme de él… esto que ha hecho no se lo puedo permitir… lo amo tanto pero no… maldita sea la hora en que lo conocí… maldito seas Darien Chiba… maldito seas…

-vamos serena no puedes hacer esto

-claro que si

-pero no le has dicho que…

-nunca… nunca lo sabrá porque ya no me encontrara aquí… - las lagrimas sobre su rostro habían cesado era como si el automático se hubiera cancelado…- no volveré a llorar por él, olvidare sus besos, sus caricias, el amor… este amor que me ha condenado… este amor maldito…

* * *

Bien ese es un poco de la trama ojala me puedan acompañar en esta nueva historia y que sea de su agrado… nos vemos y hasta la próxima reiterándoles nuevamente el agradecimiento por el apoyo recibido en esta historia…

ARIGATO…

CON CARIÑO

SERENYMOON


End file.
